Hogwarts' Bad Boyz
by BeanTaiPaw
Summary: Bad Boys:HP&DM have started a bet They have a list of the girls they are to win the hearts of What happens when one of the girls on Draco Malfoy's list is Hermione Granger?Will he try to seduce her or not?Malfoys never lose&are always up for challenges...
1. Summer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Summary:** The Hogwarts' Bad Boys:_ Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy _have basically just started a bet/contest, they have a list of all the girls they were to win the hearts of... What happens when the only girl left on Draco Malfoy's list is _Hermione Granger?_ The Gryffindor mudblood that he had grown up to hate so much? Draco Malfoy will certainly not lose this bet to Harry Potter, even if they were sort of friends now, Malfoys _never_ lose... And Malfoys are always up for challenges...

**A/N:** Okay... that's my summary... Do you like it? Just thought that it would be an interesting change for Harry to become a bad boy... i mean, he's not mean or the troublemaker or anything, just a playboy like Draco Malfoy has become... Here goes... Hope you'll like it!

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_**

**_~*Prologue*~_**

It was the last class of the day, Professor Flitwick had to run out on an errand and she couldn't get a substitute for the class, so the Gryffindors and Slytherins ended up getting a study block. Once Professor Flitwick had left the room, the whole class split up into little groups to talk about the latest gossips and of course, quidditch. Harry Potter strode across the room to Draco Malfoy's desk. On the way he winked to a Gryffindor girl who instantly fainted. All the other Gryffindor girls continued to swoon over him, while the Slytherin girls did the same to Draco Malfoy, the only girl that seemed unaffected by this was Hermione Granger, who was Harry Potter's best friend. Now in the 5th year at Hogwarts, both of Harry and Dracos' many years of quidditch training had paid off, giving them broad shoulders, slim waist and nice muscles though not bulging with veins, the perfect body that any guy would've wanted to have. 

Remember our bet, Draco. "Harry told the boy with platinum blond locks who was shamelessly flirting with Millicent Bulstrode, a girl in Slytherin.

"I won't" replied Draco, as he returned his attention to the now blushing Millicent. Harry turned away and headed back to his group of adoring fans.

Recently, Harry and Draco had made a secret bet of being able to win the hearts of all of the girls in their grade to prove their skills. There was no time limit in this bet, so it was more like a contest because all you had to do was complete your list of girls. The only witnesses there to help seal the bet were Crabbe, Goyle and Ron. A spell was even performed to ensure that they wouldn't be able to talk or write about this except to the members that had taken place in this. 

**_~*Chapter 1:Summer*~_**

_~*Hermione's POV*~_

'I waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, as Harry would be spending the summer with the Weasleys at the burrow since the Dursleys would be on a vacation all summer and wouldn't be able to look after Harry. Though they all suspected that they were lying just so that they wouldn't need to deal with Harry this summer.' Hermione sighed, as she followed her parents and settled into the backseat of her car. 'Everybody had changed a lot this year, especially Harry. He had become a playboy since he had finally defeated You-know-who during his summer after 4th year. He had even started getting friendly with the Malfoy git. But their friendship would never change, they would always support each other no matter what.'

_~*End of POV*~_

After witnessing all the different changes in the friends around her, Hermione decided that it was time for _her_ change. For the whole summer, Hermione started jogging every morning, made a few trips to the tanning salon and went to a hair dresser to do something about her hair. In the end, Hermione received a nice slim figure, a healthy sun kissed look and tame hair that fell onto her back in nice, soft curls. She decided that she needed a whole new wardrobe, so she went shopping and got her ear's pierced with one more on the top of her right ear. 

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Hermione put on a white blouse, but only buttoned the first few buttons, tying up the ends of the blouse into a big knot, showing her slim waist. Then she jumped into her short jean shorts, grabbed her trunk and lugged it down the winding stairs to the kitchens.

_~*Platform 9¾*~_

"Bye mum, Bye dad. Love you!" Hermione said as she hugged them both.

"Have fun at school, kiddo. We'll miss you!" replied Hermione's dad as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Just remember that we're very proud of you that you got to be a prefect. Okay? Now, start running into that wall before it becomes solid again." Hermione's mom replied. 

Hermione took hold of her cart and ran into the barrier as a crowd of muggles blocked her from view. Hermione opened her eyes as she neared the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron had said that they would wait for her in compartment 302, so she quickly set out to find them. She figured that she would tell them the good news of her becoming a prefect before she headed of the prefects compartment. She wondered who the other prefects would be? Hopefully people she was friends with.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said as she stepped into Harry and Ron's compartment. 

 "Whoa… Hermione. Big change, but very nice!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at her from top to bottom.

 "Thanks! I thought that it was about time for me to change a bit. Don't you think so, Ron?" Hermione blushed at the comment from Harry. She was glad that he didn't have his usual flock of fans following him around or she would've been attacked! "Ron?"

Ron just stared, gaping at Hermione and nodded mutely. Harry smirked at his bestfriend's sudden inability to speak, while Hermione quickly dismissed her best friend's peculiar behavior and continued speaking.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm appointed prefect this year!" Hermione said proudly.

 "Congratulations 'mione! We knew you could do it!" Harry said brightly, speaking for both him and Ron as he was still unable to speak and didn't seem to show signs that he was listening at all.

 "Since I'm prefect this year, I'll have to go to the prefects compartment, so I won't be able to sit with you guys." At that Ron's face fell noticeably "But I think I'll be around to check on you two. So don't cause too much trouble, okay?" Hermione added sternly while sending questioning looks at Ron. With that, she left Harry and Ron's' compartment and headed to the prefects compartment. 

Hermione had walked all the way to the back of the Hogwarts Express in order to reach her compartment. She bounded cheerfully up to the prefects compartment, wondering excitedly who her fellow prefects would be. As she swung open the door, her 'happy bubble' suddenly burst and her face paled visibly. Inside was none other than the one and only… Draco Malfoy.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N:** I know that it's not really that long and not really that exciting. But I need to explain things in order to be able to get into the story. I had originally planed for it to be longer, but I don't have enough time, so this'll have to do. Hope you liked it. But whether you liked to or not, you'll still **_review_**… right? Flames are allowed and accepted, NOT saying that I really like them… but suggestions wouldn't hurt.

** READ & REVIEW**

OR

**R&R**

****


	2. Will you be my Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em!

 **A/N:** This is my second chapter! I've changed it to only one prefect per house instead of two, so there's only 4 in total.

I know that the characters may be a bit OOC, but you know, like I said in chapter 1. BIG changes happened in our characters¼ 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Previously: _**_Hermione had walked all the way to the back of the Hogwarts Express in order to reach her compartment. She bounded cheerfully up to the prefects compartment, wondering excitedly who her fellow prefects would be. As she swung open the door, her 'happy bubble' suddenly burst and her face paled visibly. Inside was none other than the one and only¼ Draco Malfoy._

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      _**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_**

**_~*Chapter 1:Will you be my Girlfriend*~_**

'Malfoy?!? No… no, it can't be! Of all the people who could be the Slytherin prefect, it had to be him. The King of Slytherins, the spawn of Satan. That stupid, son‑of‑a‑bitch, prat. Arrogant, self‑centered, pain‑in‑the‑ass,  handsome, nice muscular build (pause) GIT. Cannot possibly be a prefect. Though I'd have to admit that his marks aren't bad, but it still comes AFTER mine.' As these thoughts swam in Hermione's head, she soon began pacing around the compartment. Listing different criticisms about Malfoy with each steps.

  


Her nightmares were soon confirmed once she sat down and saw the 'P' for prefects pin on his robes. 

'Why me?' Hermione muttered under her breath. She sat right across the seat from Malfoy, who at the moment was wearing a slightly amused and surprised look. 

_~*Draco's POV*~_

I had arrived early to Kings cross station, which was packed with muggles as usual. So I decided to get onto the platform and settle into my prefects compartment earlier. I was glad that Parkinson wasn't around to bother me today. She's really getting to be bothersome and clingy now. 

I had just settled into the peaceful and quiet compartment, contemplating about the secret bet that I had started with Harry (yes, we're on first‑name basis right now) last year. When Granger suddenly came bounding into the compartment. Disturbing my train of thought. I was about to insult her on her usual bushy teeth and all the works when she stopped in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights. That's when I noticed her. She was wearing muggle clothes: jean shorts that showed those beautiful legs of hers, and a tied up blouse that showed her mid‑riffs. Quite a nice out‑fit actually, even if I do say so myself. Then she started pacing up and down the compartment fuming, (about god knows what) I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears! But as she was walking, I couldn't help but notice those long beautiful legs, I've never seen such beautiful legs. 

I was slightly amused by her actions. Barging in like she just won a bag full of galleons. Then acting as if she'd just met her worst enemy! Hm… could that be because of me by any chance? Could be. 

She muttered something that sounded very much like Why me? and sat huffily down on one of the seats across from me. Hm, time to have some fun!

_~*End of POV*~_

Just as Draco was busy scheming another plan to annoy Hermione, while she was busy fuming and cursing the whole world for her rotten luck. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and the click of a door being locked could be heard. A small note slipped from the crack beneath the door. 

  


Curious, Hermione picked the note up and began reading it out loud when she saw who it was addressed to. It read:

_"Dearest Prefects/Heads,_

_As you may have now noticed, the door of your compartment_ _has been locked. It has been locked because we students just need some time to ourselves and just didn't want to have you prefects 'worry' about us. Just to tell you, we're not up to anything, in particular_. _So just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, (fortunate for us though) the door will not open to any charms. But it will unlock once the train has stopped. Meaning we have already reached Hogwarts. Hope we haven't caused too much trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Your fellow students of Hogwarts_"

(**A/N: **Just thought you might've wanted to know that this was planned by the Weasley twins: Fred and George. They wanted to have a 'Beginning of the Year' party.)

Soon after reading the letter, cheers erupted in the many halls and compartments of the train. A party was beginning. Draco not believing his ears, quickly snatched the letter off of Hermione's hands. His face turned into shock, then anger, then scheming, then smirking. Seeing this, Hermione backed into the wall of the compartment, trying to get as far away from Draco as possible. She couldn't even imagine was he was planning that was making him so happy. She desperately tried to open the door of the compartment. She tried _Alohomora _and many other spells that she had read about. But the letter was true to it's word, so the door remained closed and didn't budge. Next, Hermione tried to hit it with curses so it would break, but that didn't' work either because the train was made with a special kind of material that protected both the outside and inside of the train so nothing would be able to break it.  Hermione gave a frustrated scream and sat down on the floor with her knees up and her back against the door. Draco had watched all of this with good humor and had patiently waited until Hermione had calmed herself down.

Once Hermione had sat down huffily on one of the seats, Draco quickly moved over to her side of the compartment and sat down beside her. She was one of the girls on his list, so what's better than to start right away? At first Hermione ignored his sudden change in seating, but soon got annoyed when he started scooting closer and closer.

"Malfoy! Will you stop in…" Hermione demanded but was silenced with a kiss.

            At first, Hermione was surprised and had thought of pushing him away, but her lips seemed to have a mind of their own and began kissing back. The kiss was soft, gentle and innocent. It was perfect, the kiss seemed to last forever yet it ended so soon. Hermione had begun to protest as Draco pulled away, but immediately stopped and replaced it with a scowl. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked before Hermione could even think of a comeback.

            Hermione stared speechlessly at Draco. She was still dazed by the kiss and she had to admit that Draco Malfoy was by far the best kisser she had ever met. The only person that could compare with him was probably Harry. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked unsurely. 

"I asked if you…" Draco started to repeat his question before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"I mean, I heard you. But me?!? Be your girlfriend?!? You must be kidding." Stated Hermione, but she saw the serious look on Draco's face. 

"I…I'll have to think about it." Hermione stuttered. 

"I see." Replied Draco, as he tried to look down and sad. 

'She is so mine now. Though most girls would jump at the chance to be my girlfriend, she didn't. But saying that you have to think about it is as good as yes. I'll have to remember that she's different than most girls, that kiss was just incredible! I can't wait until I break it off with her. She'll be devastated!' thought Draco as he sat in silence.

The rest of the trip remained silent. When their compartment door clicked open, Hermione gave Draco a small smile before she stepped out of the compartment and headed towards Harry and Ron. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**A/N:** That's it! I know that I might be going a bit too fast, but I think it's ok… A reviewer wanted mi to send him/her an e-mail when I've updated, so if you want me to then you can just tell me in ur reviews. 

**~*Reviewers!!!*~**

**dee dee**_(Anonymous)_**: **u tink my fic is cool?!? THANKYOU!!! U tink it's original?!? I'm SO happy!!! Did u noe that ur my FIRST reviewer?!? _Thx for ur review!!!_

**Sora Yagami: **u love it? I'm glad u liked it! Don worry, I'll continue! _Thx for ur review!!!_

**Annie Rini Romanov: **u tink it's cute? Thx! I noe that the changes r pretty big n that the characters may be a bit OOC, but I try not to change it too much… thx for the suggestion. _Thx for ur review!!!_

**zou-chang: **I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!u really think it's interesting? I tried to make it interesting… I can see by ur name that u like Cho Chang… u want her in the story paired with Harry, or just in the story? _Thx for ur review!!!_

**u no who: **I just started the story! But I'll type faster, I pwomise!!! _Thx for ur review!!!_

**meriu: **u tink it's great? Y thank you!!! _Thx for ur review!!!__J_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: **Wow! 6 reviews!!! I didn't think that I'd get THAT much reviews for my first chapter! I don really expect much… but I'm glad u guys liked it! Hope u liked this one… theirs not much of a point in this one but just how Draco started it n stuffs…

I hate to nag… but **_R&R!!!_**

  



	3. Choices

**Disclaimer:** not mine… not mine… not mine… not mine… not mine… well, u get the idea. right?

**A/N: **I changed my name to Poof! I dunno why I chose this name, but I just came into my mind, so I changed my email too.

doesn't have much content in this chapter, it's very boring…

****

**_Previously: _**"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked before Hermione could even think of a comeback.

Hermione stared speechlessly at Draco. She was still dazed by the kiss and she had to admit that Draco Malfoy was by far the best kisser she had ever met. The only person that could compare with him was probably Harry. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked unsurely. 

"I asked if you…" Draco started to repeat his question before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"I mean, I heard you. But me?!? Be your girlfriend?!? You must be kidding." Stated Hermione, but she saw the serious look on Draco's face. 

"I…I'll have to think about it." Hermione stuttered. 

"I see." Replied Draco, as he tried to look down and sad. 

'She is so mine now. Though most girls would jump at the chance to be my girlfriend, she didn't. But saying that you have to think about it is as good as yes. I'll have to remember that she's different than most girls, that kiss was just incredible! I can't wait until I break it off with her. She'll be devastated!' thought Draco as he sat in silence.

The rest of the trip remained silent. When their compartment door clicked open, Hermione gave Draco a small smile before she stepped out of the compartment and headed towards Harry and Ron. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_**

**_~*Chapter 3:Choices*~_**

_~*Hermione's POV*~_

'God, of all the people I could've been stuck with in a locked compartment, it HAD to be Malfoy. Urg! WHO could've pulled that sort of prank and made it into a party? Ah! What am I thinking about, it's definitely Fred and George Weasley. No doubt about it. When I get out, I'm gonna have both of their heads. Locking me with Malfoy for the whole train ride. First, I'll kill Malfoy, then when I get out, I'll kill them! Now lets see, how should I kill them… I could torture them first, then I could either, stab them, drown them hex them…'

"Malfoy! Will you stop in…"

'What is he doing! Why is he kissing me? Should push him away? But… hmmm, he's a really good kisser. I surrender. What? Why's he pulling away? Did I do something wrong?' 

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

'Girlfriend? Me?' It took a while for the question to process into Hermione's mind which had turned to mush from her kiss.

"Excuse me?" 

"I asked if you…" 

"I mean, I heard you. But me?!? Be your girlfriend?!? You must be kidding." 

'Is he mocking me? I mean, if he really meant it, I would love to. AHH, what am I saying?!?'

"I…I'll have to think about it." 

"I see." 

'Wow… he looks really down. I hate it when I make someone sad.'

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Hermione exited the compartment and went in a search for Harry and Ron.

'If I were to say yes and I became his girlfriend, would it be over in a matter of three days? That's what usually happens with the other girls he dates. Maybe I'll ask Harry about it since he probably knows much more about Malfoy than I do since they're both sort of bad boys in crime.'

_~*End of POV*~_

"Hey Hermione! Where were you? I thought you said that you'd come back and sit with us. Did you know that while you were gone, we had a huge party? The best part was that none of the prefects and heads showed up to stop it! Not that we didn't want you there." Ron exploded once he saw Hermione.

"Speaking of the party, do you know _why_ all the prefects and the heads, including me, weren't there? Because we were locked in! The worst part of it all was that I was locked in with Malfoy!" 'and he made a move on me!' Hermione added in her head.

"Did he _do_ anything to you?" Harry asked, knowing full well that Malfoy wouldn't have given up a chance to continue on the bet.

"_Do_ anything? N..No… he didn't do anything." Hermione stuttered out.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in a knowing look, but decided to not mention anything about it since Hermione refused talk about the truth. So they kept on walking to the group of horseless carriages that were to take them to Hogwarts. But through the trip, Ron seemed to have a pained expression on his face. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          In the Great Hall, the trio sat down in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. With Harry surrounded by the usual group of fans. Hermione tried to concentrate as the first years went through the sorting ritual and Dumbledore's speech but she kept going into a daze and into La-La Land. She had never been this confused in her entire life. She kept thinking about all the possible possibilities why Malfoy would do such a thing. 

'Perhaps he's planning to get me to like him, them breaking up with me to hurt me. Or it could be another one of his evil schemes and plans. Or maybe, just maybe he might just like me a tiny bit? Nah, why would he like me? The ugly gryffindor bookworm. But I'm not _that_ ugly. Am I?'

          Somehow, Hermione managed to have a few bites of her dinner with Ron by her side interrupting her thoughts for long enough that she got a spoon or two of her soup.

"Hermione! Your supposed to lead the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room, remember?" Ron hissed into Hermione's ear, taking her out of her trance.

"Right. Gryffindor first years over here!"

          After leading the young Gryffindors to the common room, Hermione left through a door from the Gryffindor common room that only prefects could enter to the prefects common room to do some serious thinking. Hermione sat down on one of the red plush love seats just as Malfoy walked into the room.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: **I know that this is a very very short chapter… but I'm very busy with this summer reading thing… I mean, whose ever heard of HW in the SUMMER times!!! But, I'll try to update ASAP… not much in this chapter, and this is not a cliffhanger… it's a sucky ending for a chapter…

I was going to write more, but I don't know what to write right now, so…

**Mistakes: **I just realized that the title for my second chapter says chapter 1 instead of chapter2 which it was supposed to be… so I'm sorry if it confused anybody…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~*Reviews*~_**

**dee dee: **hot? Does that mean you like it?

**GiggleBot: **thx! OOC stands for out of character. Now that you know what it means, do you think it is?

**zou-chang: **thx! I've been thinking a bit about where to put her, so I'll send you an e-mail about it once the ideas formed!

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**A/N: **do you guys think that it would be better if I showed your review together with my reply? Just so you'd remember what you'd said before?


	4. Plan A

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot

**A/N: **a few reviewers have said that the story is moving too fast, so I'm going to make it slower now… I had thought about going back and redoing the last few chapters, but I found out that if I did, all the reviews would be gone. So I'm just going to keep going.

**_Previously: _**_After leading the young Gryffindors to the common room, Hermione left through a door from the Gryffindor common room that only prefects could enter to the prefects common room to do some serious thinking. Hermione sat down on one of the red plush love seats just as Malfoy walked into the room_.

**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_**

**_~*Chapter 4: Plan A*~_**

****

"I'm going to bed." Hermione quickly jumped up from her seat and headed to her room. 

Draco was about to stop her but couldn't do anything to arouse suspicion since Justin Finch-fletchly _(is that how you spell it?)_and Padma Patil, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects were just coming in. Draco sighed and walked toward his room as well. 

_~*Hermione's POV*~_

'He's still the same git that I met six years ago, I think. But he seemed so nice on the train. Maybe he's just trying to get into my pants? Or he's just trying to hurt me. That could be a possibility. The fact that he's turned over a new leaf is entirely impossible. Speak of the devil. He's here!'

"I'm going to bed"

            Hermione slammed the door, and fell onto her bed and took a close look of the surroundings of her room. The walls were painted cream with an enchanted ceiling that was now the color of midnight. There was a small walk-in closet that was already filled with Hermione's clothes and school uniforms. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with a yellow bedspread, a red blanket and downy pillows. Both decorated with small golden lions that walked around.

          Hermione sighed and quietly changed into her PJs. 'Tomorrow's gonna be a _long_ day,' She thought

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_~*Draco's POV*~_

          'I came out of my room and saw Granger's retreating back as she was about to go out the portrait. I called for her though she didn't seem to hear me. But I'm sure that I saw her stop for a second before stepping out of the portrait.'

          The rest of Draco's classes went by normally as usual. He saw Hermione in the corridors occasionally and in a few of the classes. He wanted to talk to her, but every time he made a move, she would walk away and avoid him. 

          'Perhaps I scared her when I asked for her to be my girlfriend? But that's not possible, no one can resist the Malfoy charm.'

          Weeks passed and Draco still didn't get Hermione. He sat down on one of the plushy green armchairs one Saturday afternoon to think things over.

          'Hm… Apparently Plan A: playing sweet and innocent isn't working too well with Granger. Time to move on to Plan B.

_~*End of POV*~_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**A/N: **I know that this chapter is very very very short, but the next chapter is going to be updated at the same time as this chapter. Hope ya'll liked it! R/R!!!


	5. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I got some of the ideas in this chapter from the fic: '**Untouchable**' by **Kriystal3**. It's a wonderful fic, and if you like Draco/Hermione stories, I really recommend you to read it!

**Mistakes: **_gamegir3 _had pointed it out to me that in my summary, it says that Hermione was the last person on Malfoy's list. But in the fic, I kind of changed it. So I apologize for any confusion, and if you see anymore mistakes, can you please tell me? And thank you to gamegirl3 for pointing out the mistake.

**_Previously: _**_Weeks passed and Draco still didn't get Hermione. He sat down on one of the plushy green armchairs one Saturday afternoon to think things over._

_          'Hm… Apparently Plan A: playing sweet and innocent isn't working too well with Granger. Time to move on to Plan B._

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****__**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_****__**

**_~*Chapter 5: Plan B*~_****__**

_~*Hermione's POV*~_

          For the past month, Malfoy had been following her, to be more specific, stalking her. Everywhere she went, he would be there. There was practically no escaping him. Harry and Ron seemed very different this year, they weren't their usual protective brotherly selves anymore. They still did protect and care for her, but they didn't help her fight off Malfoy anymore. They seemed oblivious to the fact that he was bothering Hermione and making moves on her too. They did nothing when usually they would have given Malfoy a  good beating. Hermione didn't mention anything to them because she didn't want to seem like she couldn't protect herself without them.

          'They've probably realized that I'm no longer a little girl and can take care of myself. They worry too much about me.'

          Hermione picked-up her school  bag and set off to the Library since it was Saturday and Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice. 

'No doubt that I would _run_ into Malfoy soon. How does he manage to find me anyway? Could he also have a Marauders Map too? Nah! There's probably only one in the whole wizarding world. Sometimes I find myself worrying about him if I don't see him for a whole day. It kind of became a routine with seeing him everyday.' 

_~*End of POV*~_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          Draco pushed open the heavy, wooden double doors of the Library and immediately strolled to the end of the room where all the unread and dusty books lay. There, sitting on one of the scratched, wooden table in the corner was Hermione, scribbling away with her quill on an already foot long parchment. With her head bent in concentration behind numerous heavy columns of dusty books laying around her. Draco smiled to himself and walked towards her. Every time, Draco would find a new way to annoy her, while Hermione would use a different way to avoid or refuse him.

          'I wonder what Granger would do today?' Draco mused to himself as he stood quietly, watching Hermione from behind. 

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said, feeling a presence behind her. 

"Hey Granger. May I sit down?" he asked seductively.

          Hermione ignored him and kept on scribbling down notes copied from an extra thick volume that she had propped open. Draco sat down, and casually swung his arm onto Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to bring her closer him, but Hermione swiftly swatted his hand away. Next, he ran his finger slowly up and down her spin, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Draco grinned slightly and began nibbling on her ear lobe. Hermione stood up abruptly making the chair she was sitting on fall backwards earning a stern and disturbed look from Madame Pince and a few of the students. Hermione looked apologetically at Madame Pince hoping that she would still be allowed in to the library next time. Then she whipped her head around and glared at Draco who was sitting there with an innocent smile plastered on his face. Hermione quickly gathered up her books and walked past Draco. She stopped by Madame Pince who was sitting behind a desk to check out some of the books she had decided to take out. And apologized for the racket she had made. 

          Draco watched her retreating back and smiled to himself. 'Until next time Granger.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **That's all! It's not the longest chapter, but give me some credit for updating two chapters! Hope you liked it!

****

**_~*Reviews*~_****__**

**DanishGirl: **I know that it may sound silly, but I don't even know what's going to happen next.

**takara:**_(Anonymous)_I'm slowing it down a bit now, but please let me know if it's going too fast again. 

**gamegirl3:**_(Anonymous)_1)I'm trying to slow things down now. 

2) I'm very careless and I often make mistakes, but I'll try to lessen my number of mistakes. Thanks for pointing it out for me.  

3) it's too short? Many reviewers have said that too, hehe... I can be quite lazy at times. This chapter is very very short, but the next chapter is getting updated together, so I hope it doesn't matter. 

4) Maybe I made the train ride scene too short, but I never meant to make it seem like it was only 10 mins.

5)I know I update really slow, and once again I'm very lazy and my house is currently under renovation, so I wasn't able to use the computer for some time. My house is also in a mess too. I'll try to write more. Since summer is nearly over, my updates will take even longer… Sorry!

I like stories when Hermione changes her look too! Actually this is my second fic. I deleted my first one because I just didn't know what to write anymore, but I don't plan on deleting this one though. 

**Loshea Black: **I've gotten a few reviews saying that it's going too fast, so she's not going to like him yet. 

**BlackSuzyBird:**_(Anonymous) _I am a bit unsure of myself sometimes because even I don't know what's going to happen next in my story.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****__**

**_*Note: _**_If you want to be notified when I'm going to update by e-mail, you can tell me in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated.*****_**__**

****


	6. Another Make over

**Disclaimer: **don't own the characters

**_Previously: _**_Hermione ignored him and kept on scribbling down notes copied from an extra thick volume that she had propped open. Draco sat down, and casually swung his arm onto Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to bring her closer him, but Hermione swiftly swatted his hand away. Next, he ran his finger slowly up and down her spin, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Draco grinned slightly and began nibbling on her ear lobe. Hermione stood up abruptly making the chair she was sitting on fall backwards earning a stern and disturbed look from Madame Pince and a few of the students. Hermione looked apologetically at Madame Pince hoping that she would still be allowed in to the library next time. Then she whipped her head around and glared at Draco who was sitting there with an innocent smile plastered on his face. Hermione quickly gathered up her books and walked past Draco. She stopped by Madame Pince who was sitting behind a desk to check out some of the books she had decided to take out. And apologized for the racket she had made. _

_          Draco watched her retreating back and smiled to himself. 'Until next time Granger.'_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long previous! ^^ 

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_****__**

**_~*Chapter 6: Another Make over *~_**__

_'Ugh! The nerve of him! Making a move on me in the Library of all places! Now I'm not even sure if I'll ever be allowed in again! And to think that I had even considered about being his girlfriend! I thought he would have changed after all these years, but apparently he hasn't. That sweet and innocent façade was just an act; I can't believe I almost fell for it! What would Harry and Ron say if I did actually fall for it? They would be disappointed. Plus, they would never let me out of their sight again!' _

          Since Hermione didn't want to risk the chance of running into Draco, she decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room instead of the Prefects' Common Room. Once she stepped into the common room, she was quickly bombarded with questions from Parvati, Lavender and Ginny. They quickly pushed Hermione into their dormitory and slammed the door shut.

"We saw what Malfoy was doing to you in the library! Why did you refuse him? Even though he _is_ a Slytherin, he still is _the_ sex god of the whole entire school."

"What's he like?" Lavender asked Parvati. The only one in the room who had had a relationship with Malfoy.

"Um… All I can say is that when you're with him, it's like Heaven and Hell all rolled into one," Parvati pondered. "It starts out like sweet, but after a while, like three days, it turns bitter. And before you know it, the relationship's ended. But one wouldn't have expected to be able to tie someone like him down. So my opinion is, 'It's better to have loved, then never.' Concluded Parvati. Sounding way smarter than she usually was during classes.

"Thank-you for your fine comments, Dr.Patil, the love annalist. As much as I'd _love_ to stay and chat. I must leave." Hermione began heading towards the door but was immediately stopped by Ginny.

"_You_ aren't going anywhere until we're through with you." Ginny pulled Hermione onto one of the twin beds and did a quick locking and silencing charm on the room. It wasn't until later did Hermione understand what the silencing charm was for. 

They sat Hermione down and quickly gathered around her. Hermione felt like a suspect who was getting investigated by a couple of officers about a crime incident. And _she _was the main suspect of the crime scene. 

"Why did you refuse him?" "Do you like him?" "What did you do to make him stalk you?" 

Many questions were asked. But none were answered since; they kept coming at Hermione without giving her time to answer any of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave up trying to listen to them. She wondered why they even wanted her there since they seemed to be satisfied with just asking and not getting any answers. She was starting to get a migraine from all the noise they were making. But luckily, they came to an end. Suddenly they looked at each other and they seemed to have shared the same thought and all three of them lunged at Hermione with the same look of hunger in their eyes as a hungry wolf. Hermione screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs for help. But none came. 

Ginny grinned maliciously and said "I already put a silencing spell on the room, no one will be able to hear you."

They put her in a chair in the middle of the room and under a binding spell. Giving her an entire make over, all the while giving her lectures on the different spells and art of using make-up. Next, they took all of her school uniforms and robes. They transformed the skirt to the shortest possible size, which barely covered her butt. They changed the size of her blouse so that it clung to her model figure. Then they discarded her old loose school robes and got her new ones, which were made of silk and hugged her figure. Showing her vivacious curves. For the finishing touch, they threw away her flat leather shoes and gave her one of the leather platforms, which came from Lavender's collection of shoes. They even put protection spells on the uniforms so that Hermione wasn't able to transform them back. So she was forced to wear them since they were to only school uniforms she owned. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

The alarm clock rang as 6:30am, and Hermione threw it against the wall successfully breaking it in half resulting in all the springs flying everywhere. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny didn't let her go until 2am in the morning. Hermione dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. She opened her drawer and found only thongs and lacy lingerie. She frantically opened all of the drawers and the closets but found that everything else was the same. She also found that she wasn't able to transfigure anything into lingerie either. 

(**A/N:** Let's just say that Parvati, Lavender and Ginny did something that made it impossible for her to transform anything in her room or something.)

          She screamed in frustration and quickly changed into the skimpy articles of clothing that she had along with the form fitting uniforms. It was a hot day, so Hermione left her room without taking her school robe, she thought that she would come and get it after breakfast. Forgetting her super short skirt. She took a few of her schoolbooks so she could study during breakfast and walked out the door. As soon as she stepped out of her room, the first person she saw was none other than Draco Malfoy. Seeing her get-up he smirked. 

_'This is _not_ going to be a good day.' _ She thought and in her hurry to get as far as humanly possible from the monster she tripped on the loose carpet and her books flew everywhere. In her haste, she bent down to pick-up her books, showing Malfoy her new thong. 

"Nice thong, Granger." Malfoy grinned and slapped her but as he walked past her.

Hermione snapped up and yanked Malfoy around almost giving him a whiplash. 

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped him hard on the cheek. Giving Malfoy a bright, red, hand mark on his left cheek. Fuming, she walked briskly past him, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind. You could practically see smoke coming out of her ears and from the top of her head.**__**

****

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****__**

**_~* Reviewers! *~_**

**Befuzzled: **I'll post ASAP… hope you found _this_ chapter entertaining!

**littlespeedy225: **I'll keep writing! I had hoped it would be cool.

**zou-chang: **both Harry and Ron were present when they were making the bet, and Ron is kinda like a witness, so he's not allowed to interfere either. 

It's going to take a while until I can put the Cho chapter in… but if you _really_ want it, I could _try _ to put it out earlier…

**Dazzpheonix: **I won't stop this story yet. I thought it would be a change to let them address each other by calling each other by their first names, because it's kinda boring when they're always calling each other Malfoy, Potter, _(or in Malfoy's case)_ and sometimes Potty.

**dee dee: **you think it's cute? He's just trying to seduce her and try to get her to like him in order to finish his task… but he's having fun trying too…

**DanishGirl: **glad you loved the other chapters. Hope you like this one and will look forward to chapter 7 as well… _*grins*_

**u no who: **I explained in the **A/N **on one of the chapters, but ppl usually don't read them anyways, so I'll say it again… 

I'm slow because I'm lazy. I know that's not a good excuse but there are other reasons. My house was going under renovation, so I didn't have access to my computer, so I couldn't write. And since I update so slow because of the limited amount of timed allowed on the computer, I wanted to get the chapters up faster so you guys wouldn't say I'm slow. That's why the chapters are so short!

I also changed my name to _'Poof, the Procrastinator' _I had originally wanted it to be 'The Procrastinator' or 'Procrastinator' but unfortunately, it was already taken. 

And please don't beg me, it makes me feel bad… ~~ 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****__**

**_*Note: _**_If you want to be notified when I'm going to update by e-mail, you can tell me in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated.*****_**__**

****

**A/N: **I don't know why I can't make this title stay in the center on fanfiction… can anybody tell me how I can fix this? Thx…

**-Procrastinator**

****


	7. Settling Down

**Disclaimer: **don't own the characters****

**A/N: **Most of this chapter is going to be Cho/Harry. But I _might_ add a bit of Draco/Hermione in this chapter to make it longer. But I don't know yet…

In my story, Cho Chang is in the same grade as 'the gang' This is going to be the **longest** chapter I've ever written in this story!!!

**Birthdays!: _Sept, 22 _ was Tom Felton's 16th birthday!... _Sept, 26 _is my birthday!!!**

**Warning!: this chapter is **extra **fluffy…**

**HELP!: **I don't know how to get the title of the story to show in the center when it's posted on fanfiction. When I type it on Microsoft, it's in the center, but when it get's uploaded, it somehow appears at the side. The first chapter worked, but then in the following chapters, it didn't work anymore and I can't figure out how to fix it… can anyone help me?  

**Dedication: **The chapter is dedicated to: **zou-chang**

**_Previously: _**_Hermione snapped up and yanked Malfoy around almost giving him a whiplash. _

_"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped him hard on the cheek. Giving Malfoy a bright, red, hand mark on his left cheek. Fuming, she walked briskly past him, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind. You could practically see smoke coming out of her ears and from the top of her head.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_****__**

**_~*Chapter 7:Settling Down*~_**

****

"Hey Draco!"

"Wassup Harry!"

Draco turned around as he saw Harry running towards him in across the Quidditch Pitch. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and since they didn't have any classes, he had decided to have a go on the new broom his father had just recently sent him before he went in search for Granger to annoy her some more. He didn't deny the fact that the slap had surprised him, but it didn't hurt much, he'd had worse. Actually, the slap had encouraged him and made him even more curious. He's going to _tame the shrew. _He grinned inwardly and during his time in la-la land, Harry had already steered him to the door to the prefects common room. Draco finally snapped out of it and looked at Harry curiously but whispered the password anyways. 

They walked into Draco's spacious room and Harry sat down on the an armchair by the fire. 

"Fire whisky?" Draco lifted a wine glass at Harry.

"Yes, please." Harry answered absent-mindedly as he stared into the hot flames licking and devouring the logs that had been thrown inside. 

"Did you want to tell me something?" Draco inquired Harry as he handed him a glass filled with some amber liquid. He sipped his wine patiently as he waited for Harry to begin. He could tell that whatever he was about to tell him was quite important.

"Actually, I wanted your advice. I'm thinking about settling down and giving up my playboy reputation." Harry started.

"Who did you fall for?" Draco closed his eyes and sighed. In order to be a playboy, you had to never fall in love.

"Cho Chang."

"That gorgeous Asian girl in Ravenclaw?" 

"Yep. That's her." Sighed Harry dreamily.

"How'd it happen." Draco asked remorsefully. He wanted to get as much of his questions answered before his bud here officially left for Cloud Nine. 

"I noticed her a 3 weeks ago, and since she had just split up with a Hufflepuff seventh year, I went for her. I didn't know that I had actually fell for her until I dumped her 5 days after I got her. I should have known since it took longer for me to dump her than usual. After that I haven't dated again. I think she's it Draco!" Harry answered distantly and looked like he was about to yet go into another daydream.

"If I was you, I would have just forgotten about her, and went on with her life. Giving up your reputation is just too much to pay for a girl. Plus, it might just be a fling. Giving away your reputation is easy, but it takes years to get it back. Are you really going to throw that all away?" Draco asked hurriedly. 

"Don't you think that I've already thought about the consequences?" Harry snapped back. All traces of daydreaming gone. "I've tried to forget about her, but I couldn't. She's different Draco. She's not like all the other girls I've been dating. She has a great personality and doesn't wear slutty or small amounts of clothing. Plus, she doesn't have to put all that crap on her face to look beautiful. She has that natural look… She also doesn't hang all over me, that's what made the relationship last 5 whole days. Imagine, 5 WHOLE DAYS!!! That's like a Guinness World record for me!"

"What's a Guinness World record?" Draco asked curiously.

"Never mind that. I just think that this time, it's for real. And I know that I really hurt her when I turned dumped her. She didn't beg for me to take her back either like all the other girls I've dated have done. And her kisses… She takes it slowly and doesn't stick her tongue down my throat hurriedly. Her kisses are soft and sweet. Come to think of it, she kinda tastes like vanilla…" Harry once again returned back to La-la Land. Draco snapped his fingers loudly in front of Harry's glazed eyes and he quickly snapped back.

"So what I had wanted to say is that if you could help me think of a sure way to get her back." Harry said simply.

"Okay, that's fine with me. But what about the bet?"

"You win, I give up. I'll give you the money on the next Hogsmead trip. Now it'll save you the trouble to have to try to get Hermione."

"Even if the bet has ended, I'm still going to get Granger."

"No you are not. I don't want Hermione to get hurt. Since the bet has ended, you stay away from her." Harry answered protectively.

"Than I'm not going to help you get Chang."

"Ron will never let you hurt Hermione."

"If you want my help, the ending of the bet will just be between me and you."

Harry began to weigh the consequences.

"I promise I won't hurt her that much." Draco reassured her.

Harry thought _'Hermione would understand. And I really love Cho. Plus, Ron and I would be there to support her and help her get through her hard times.' _ 

"Deal. You have to help me get Cho back. And I'll let you try to get Hermione. Under four  conditions."

"Fine. What is it." 

"One, you have only till the end of this year to get Hermione."

"Done."

"Two, you cannot, under any circumstances make Hermione do anything she doesn't want to."

"Fine."

"Three, you cannot hurt or endanger Hermione."

"Okay."

"Four, you cannot break her heart like you have done to the other girls you have done. You can only tell her that it's your fault and not her fault that you have to break up with her." Harry grimaced as he remembered how one girl had tried to suicide by cutting her wrist because Draco had broken up with her. But luckily, someone had found her in time before she lost too much blood. 

"Is that all?"

"Yes. And you promise that you have to abide by those four conditions?"

"I promise."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

Harry watched as he saw Cho walking down the corridor just as Draco had planned. 

"Cho!"

"I don't want to talk to you Harry." She said quietly but fiercely. Her dark brown eyes never left Harry's piercing emerald ones. She was determined to prove that she was not afraid of him and she was not going to back down.

"Please, Cho. Just listen to me." 

Hearing the pleading tone in his voice, she let him drag her into a dark, empty classroom. 

When they went in, Harry strode forward to a carpet hung on the wall with the Ravenclaw crest (**A/N: **she's in Ravenclaw, right?) sewn onto it. He beckoned Cho to come forward. She looked curiously at him, but did as she was told. Harry tugged at one of the numerous threads that had come undone from the carpet, and it slid aside, showing an opening to another room. 

The new room had a high vaulted ceiling that was the color of midnight and it was dotted with millions of stars which twinkled and shone down on them occasionally. On the walls were a few candle holders holding lit candles that never seemed to stop burning. They were the only things that were providing light at the moment. But Harry pointed his wand at the empty hearth and it immediately flared to life, giving the room a warm, rosy glow. The floor was covered with plushy cushions and pillows that were just made for pillow fights. There was also a small coffee table by the fireplace that was overflowing with food which was, of course, supplied by Dobby and his house elves. 

**_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

"I made this room. Just for you."

  


"We're not together anymore Harry."

"I know. But can you please take me back? Please forgive me."

"Harry, I've already forgiven you. But I don't think I'll be able to get back together with you anymore. I just don't think I'll be able to date a playboy and share my boyfriend with numerous other girls. Besides, it was just a fling for you. You don't even love me." Cho retorted sadly.

"But Cho! I_ do _love you! It's just that I realized it a bit too late¼ But I'll make it up to you! I promise. I've decided to give up my reputation as a playboy. I don't like any of the other girls, I only like you! Please come back." He fell to his knees in despair.

 Deep inside, Cho knew that she still held feelings for him. And to see him like this made her heart melt. 

"Okay¼ But you're on probation," she said slowly.

"YES!" he yelled excitedly and gathered Cho in his arms spinning her round and round. Laughing crazily.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

 **_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_(A/N: _**_So, for people who skip that part. It all sums up to she forgiving him and putting him under probation...**)**_

Draco watched quietly in a dark corner and smiled despite of his Slytherin reputation. He quickly stole away silently and out of the hidden doorway. So Harry got himself a steady girl. He'd never be as stupid as to fall in love with someone when he had the ability to get as many girls as he liked. 

He walked smoothly, using all his cat like grace as he seemed to blend into the shadows. It was late and even though he knew that since he was the prefect he was allowed to wander the corridors at night he was used to going about at night quietly. He heard someone walking up one of the staircases and realized that it was a student. He hoped that it was one of the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. That way, he could take away some points and raise Slytherin's chances of getting the House Cup this year. And sure enough, as the student rounded the corner, Draco caught a glimpse at the badge and found that it was the Gryffindor badge on a female student. But she was at least a head shorter than him, so he didn't look at the face. He waited patiently as he heard her step up the last flight of stairs and grabbed her hand and got her trapped  with her hands held above her head. With the wall behind her back and Draco in front of her, she didn't have a way to escape. Draco examined the familiar face and noticed that it was Hermione…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: I _had  wanted to write more about Draco and Hermione, but I'm taking too long to update, so I thought I'll just end it here…_**

**_~* Reviewers! *~_**

****

**u**** no who: **thanks for saying that I'm not as slow as some authors because the only thing the other reviewers say is that I'm too slow… I know that some of them say that to say that the story is good, but I'm trying hard to update faster, but it's sometimes hard to know what to write… I know this time I took _really _long to update but it's longer than my other ones… right?

**Malfoyeress****: **REVIEW? Do you mean that you want me to review your story(ies) or you're reviewing or did you mead UPDATE?

**I'll*Never*Know*Why: **I hoped it would be good… do you think this chapter's good?

**TFeltonsMine****: **I'll keep updating and I tried to make this chapter longer than the others… I think it's longer… do u?

**Loshea**** Black: **thanks… I tried to keep it flowing…

**pixiedust22: **thx…

**Lilblueangel**(Anonymous)**: **thx… they'll probably be together… but I can't say and don't know when…

**Amy: **I had originally wanted to make the genre romance/humor… but I know that I'm not always funny in my stories, so I decided against it instead… I'm glad you thought it was hilarious cuz I tried to make it funny…

**wizardingdilemma****: **dude! I feel sorry for you… a make over by your friends… I can't imagine, getting a make over from _my _friends… my friends have tried but I managed to escape their evil clutches… 

**zou-chang****: **I read it… I think it's wonderful, but you could get a beta reader if you're not comfortable about your grammar and spellings…

**DanishGirl****: **she can be forgetful at times… _*evil grin* _do you mean more funnier scenes?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

***Note: **If you want to be notified when I'm going to update by e-mail, you can tell me in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated.*****

**-Poof the Procrastinator**


	8. Is She Playing Hard to Get?

**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Number of Words**(Not including disclaimers, previous, titles, a/ns or reviews)**: **1582 words 

**_Previously: _**_He waited patiently as he heard her step up the last flight of stairs and grabbed her hand and got her trapped  with her hands held above her head. With the wall behind her back and Draco in front of her, she didn't have a way to escape. Draco examined the familiar face and noticed that it was Hermione…_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_****__**

**_~*Chapter 8: Is She Playing Hard to Get?*~_**

****

Seeing who it was, he grinned maliciously.

"Hello, Granger."

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here? Let go of me!" She squirmed and kicked violently but failed since Malfoy had her trapped tightly in between him and the wall.

He had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed that the student that he had caught was a prefect so he couldn't steal points away, but she turned out to be Hermione, so it didn't matter that much.

He dove in for a kiss like an eagle to it's prey. Hermione tried to push him away, she realized that the more she struggled the tighter his grip on her was, kind of like the Devil's Snare, she thought. So she relaxed and let herself melt into his heartwarming kiss that was making her knees go weak but she refused to respond to it. Hermione slid her hands out of Draco's loose grip and placed her hands on his chest gently as if she was going to kiss him back. As soon as he let his guard down, she shoved him into the wall on the opposite side and made a break for it. 

Draco looked at her retreating back. That was when he noticed the different change in her clothing. Her usual loose fitting robe was now clinging to her bodice with the bottom part flaring out and swaying back and forth as she walked. Draco licked his lips just thinking about it. There was a big slit in the front of her robe all the way to her waist showing her beautifully tanned legs with the type of skirt that Draco had only seen on Pansy and the other sluts. But they never looked good with the short skirts. But Hermione looked good in the uniform. Draco saw that she was walking in a was that was different from the way that she usually walked, but this new way accented her hourglass form. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Hermione had wanted nothing more than to run away from Malfoy. But Lavender's platforms forced her balance by swinging her hips. She couldn't even walk normally because if she did, then she would just fall flat on her face. It had taken her a whole hour to master the art of walking in the new shoes. Now she knew how and why some of the girls in school walked the way they did. Often attracting many appreciative glances from the male students. In the end, she escaped by half walking have running. She hoped she didn't look like a waddling duck to Malfoy, but she didn't know that he found her new way of walking/running, sexy. **__**

****

Hermione crawled into the portrait hole to the prefects common room and without saying anything to Justin and Padma who was playing a game of wizards chess by the fireplace, she went into her room. She slammed the door, causing the chess pieces of Justin and Padma's game to topple over and start complaining.  

Hermione kicked off her platforms and wasn't surprised to see her left foot turning to a purplish color. She had tripped over her own feet just this morning when she wasn't accustomed to walking with her _new _ shoes. She changed into some skimpy, _lacy lingerie _ that was supposed to be her pajamas. She had just came back from the library before she ran into Malfoy. She had wanted to find how she could change her clothes back. But she found out that she wouldn't be able to, only the casters of the spell could do it. Even worse than not being able to change the clothes back was that even if she get new clothes, it would automatically transform into skimpy form fitting clothing. Apparently, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had cast a spell on her that she, once again, would not be able to undo. 

She sighed and collapsed onto her bed and closed her weary eyes. Walking around in those platforms all day could be really tiring, especially if you had a extra heavy book bag. She wondered how the other girls did it, but she remembered that they hardly had any books with them at all since all the boys carried it for them. Maybe she will be able to get Harry or Ron to carry a few of her books for her once in a while. With that in mind, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_~*Draco's POV*~_

          Draco walked into his room and began thinking over the possibilities on why Hermione changed so much.

'I know that Granger changed a lot over the summer, but she was still very conservative, but now, she's totally different. But her attitude is still the same. Could it be that she's finally noticed that there are other things besides studying? That's a possibility. A makeover by her girlfriends? Nah! Granger would have changed back right away. Maybe she wants more attention from the male students. Perhaps she already got a taste of the attentions from some of the male students, other than me, and wants more of it? Could it be that she's developed a crush on Harry or Weasel? Or anybody else for that matter...'

'I know!' *_Ding! Light bulb!*_  

'Why haven't I ever thought of it before? She has developed a crush on me. And she wants more of my attention, just like the other girls.' **_(A/N: _**_Arrogant isn't he? **) **_' But why did she ignore me and push me away?'

'She's probably playing hard to get. She is just like the other girls except for the fact that she wants to be special and play hard to get so I'd be more attracted and pay special notice to her. That's why! Well Granger. Get ready for the ride of your life!'

_~*End of POV*~_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**__

Hermione sashayed into the Great Hall for breakfast and received many stares from the male population. It was Saturday and there wasn't any classes so she had woken up late. She took her usual seat beside Ron facing Harry. But today, she found herself facing Cho Chang. She blinked once, then blinked again. There was an arm wrapped around Cho and Hermione traced the arm back to Harry. 

'That's weird because no matter how many girlfriends Harry has, he never brings them drooling to breakfast because breakfast, lunch and dinner is the private time for the three of us. Harry wouldn't have forgotten. And didn't harry already dump Cho the last few weeks?'

**(A/N: **she's a bit slow this morning…**)**

'Hey! Cho isn't drooling over Harry like the  other girls.'

While Hermione was thinking things over in her head, she was just staring off into space, hardly even blinking. Worried, Ron and Harry tried several attempts to get her back to the real world.

"EARTH TO HERMIONE!!!" Ron yelled into her ear.

Cho whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry shook his head in disapproval.

'Maybe I should ask Harry about it.'

Ron was about to yell again seeing that Hermione didn't respond to his last one.

"HER…"

"RONALD WEASLY! Would you PLEASE STOP SHOUTING?!? It's RUDE!"

"Now look whose shouting" Ron mumbled.

"I was only shouting to stop _your_ shouting. And Cho Chang, please don't say anything bad about me behind my back thinking I don't know. I know everything."

"Harry, why is Cho here anyways?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Well. So is Sally, Jamie, Sarah and Sara, Judy, Danielle, Jo… mph."

Harry covered her mouth before she could go on since Cho's face was starting to change colors. How is this girl able to remember so many names anyway? He was the one who dated them and he doesn't even remember their faces now, never mind their names. Harry didn't release Hermione until she bit him.

"Why is she here? You didn't forget that all three of the meals are supposed to be our private time together did you?"

"No, I didn't forget. Hermione, I've decided to settle down! Cho's my steady girlfriend now. No more playboy life for me!"

Hermione's jaw opened all the way down till it hit the table. Her attitude  towards Cho immediately changed. 

"Sorry for being rude to you. I'm just rude to the girls that drool all over Harry all the time, but now that you're his steady girlfriend… Well, that changes the perspective of everything." Hermione started talking to Cho is a more friendly way.

"How did you manage to get Harry to stop his playboy life?" Hermione asked curiously.

"First I….." 

Cho and Hermione quickly got engages into a conversations that was obviously interesting to both of them. Harry and Ron looked at them and tried to catch on what they were talking about but found that they weren't able to catch any part of the 'girl language' so they gave up and started their never ending discussion on Quidditch. 

When Cho and Hermione had finally tire of their conversation, Cho got involved onto Harry and Ron's debate on whether the Chudley Cannons were going to win the League again. Ron, ofcourse was rooting for the Chudley Cannons, while Harry and Cho objected and said that the Chudley Cannons should just give up and retire. 

Hermione, with nothing to do, looked around the Great Hall and her eyes were immediately locked onto a pair of silver eyes locked onto hers. Draco stared lustfully at her. Disgusted Hermione turned away. She excused herself from Harry, Ron and Cho, who didn't seem to notice or mind her going away at all, and left through the big wooden doors of the Great Hall.

Seeing her leave, Draco immediately followed after her.**__**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~* Reviewers! *~_**

**zou-chang: **you welcome! I'll read your story ASAP!

**LilblueangeL1223: **thx for your review! I'll e-mail u when I update

**dee dee: **I'm not sure if there's going to be a Cho Chang but I hope there's going to be one. The 3rd movies coming out in June 4, 2004. You can check out this site, it updates almost everyday: www.mugglenet.com

**DanishGirl: **thx for your advice!

**ICY*COOL: **I'll try.

**Emma-Kitty: **I don't like shallow fics either! Do I still get _some _ cool points since I updated?

**Daytona44: **I'm writing! I'm writing!

**em _(Anonymous)_: **hey em! I really wanted it to be sweet, though I think it's sweet and _short_, cuz a reader really wanted Cho Chang to be in it, so I might as well make it good! See ya!

**Miyu-chan17: **stop saying MORONIC BUFFOON!!!! Glad u thought it was funny but u didn't have to review for every single frickin chapter just to annoy me… And no, I try not to think about fanfic at school or it'll just be off daydreaming about Draco and Hermione but that'll do my suffering grades at school no good. So… See ya!

**Malfoyeress: **I'll read your story ASAP! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

**leviathan99: **I'm updating! I'm updating!

**I don't have a goo one yet_(Anonymous): _**whoa! You come on every night!!! Do u want me to e-mail u when I update cuz I hate to admit it, I update pretty slow n I don want to loose any readers so that's why I email people. I already email a few readers, so it wouldn't be much trouble to email u too. I'm not going to stalk you or send you junk mail or anything cuz this poofystuffs@hotmail.com is the email that I only use for fanfiction anyways… give me your reply in a review…

**Scorpiochick103: **writing!

**u no who: **ok! I'll email u!

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

***Note: **If you want to be notified when I'm going to update by e-mail, you can tell me in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated. Because I update very slow that's why I've decided to e-mail my readers when I've updated.*****

**-Poof the Procrastinator**

****


	9. The Incident

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot…

**Shameless Advertising: **Check out my other story:_ Soul Mates_!!! __

**Words: **1158 words

**Previous Chapter:** _Hermione, with nothing to do, looked around the Great Hall and her eyes were immediately locked onto a pair of silver eyes locked onto hers. Draco stared lustfully at her. Disgusted Hermione turned away. She excused herself from Harry, Ron and Cho, who didn't seem to notice or mind her going away at all, and left through the big wooden doors of the Great Hall._

_Seeing her leave, Draco immediately followed after her.****_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~ _**

**_~*Chapter 9: The Incident*~_**

_(For a lack of better name)_

****        

****"Mr. Malfoy? Will you please come to my office with me? I have a letter to you from your father." 

"From father? Okay."

          Draco reluctantly followed Professor Snape to the dungeons which was where his office was located. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

          Draco had just read the letter from his father saying that he was not to go home for the Christmas Holidays because apparently her had some business he had to deal with somewhere else and nobody except for the house elves would be home. He turned around the corner, heading in the direction of his common room and saw something he never thought he would see.

          Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin Chaser was trying to rape Hermione, who was desperately trying to reach for her wand with was lying 5 meters away from her. Seeing this, Draco immediately acted on his first instincts.

"Get the fuck away from her Pucey!"

"Malfoy, why d'ya care? If ur a true Slytherin, then just imagine that ya'didn't seen this n' headalong to where you were gunna go."

"If _you _ were a true Slytherin, you would know better than to mess around with other Slytherin's girl." 

Draco quickly covered up for his reason for trying to save Hermione. On the outside he seemed strong and confident, but on the inside he was scolding himself for saying such an idiotic comment. Where did Granger being his girlfriend come from anyway?

Hearing this, Pucey immediately backed away from Hermione.

"Y-your girlfriend? I-I'm really sorry Malfoy. I didn't know she was…" Pucey stammered and turned around, on the verge of making a break for it. 

          Draco stopped him from fleeing by holding him back with an iron grip, Adrian Pucey was already considered fairly well built, but Draco still towered over him.

"If I were you, I would never mention this to anyone. Understand?" Draco said menacingly. The Slytherin Chaser nodded furiously and took off as soon as Draco released his grip on him.

          Draco turned around and focused his attention on a small form huddled in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Shivering slightly from fear. Draco walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"You okay? Come on, lets get you back to the common room."

          Hermione nodded and looked up into the eyes of her savior. That was when Hermione noticed for the first time that Draco's eyes was actually dark blue with flecks of silver. The usual silver colored eyes was now a warm blue. She tried standing up on her quivering legs but failed after many tries. Seeing this, Draco scooped her up in his arms as if she was as light as a feather and together, they headed towards the prefects common room.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          Reaching the portrait to their common room, Draco whispered the password and walked into the empty room. Placing Hermione on one of the love seats. Since there was a Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff quidditch game, both of the other prefects were out at the quidditch pitch watching the game. 

          Draco looked at her disheveled appearance and tear stained face and a feeling of sympathy washed over him.

"Granger, why don't you go take a relaxing bath. And then if you feel up to it, you can tell me what happened."

"Okay." Hermione nodded silently and left for the prefect bathroom. Leaving Malfoy and his thoughts to himself.

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

When Hermione came out from the bathroom, dressed in an overly large t-shirt that went all the way down to her knees while hugging onto her pillow, Draco was sitting on one of the couches in deep thought. Hermione walked over and sat down beside him, ready to talk about what happened since she always found talking to people about sad things made her feel better. When she sat down, Draco turned around to her, mildly surprised. 

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I feel okay, I guess. Anyways, thanks for saving me…"

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, if you don't feel comfortable talking to me you can always talk to Harry or Weasley…"

"No, I think I'll talk to you since you were the one who found me." Drawing in a deep breath, Hermione started,

"I was just coming out of the common room and was heading towards the library to get some books for our Transfiguration essay and I ran into Pucey and he seemed kind of drunk from the way he slurred his words. He stopped me in my path and pushed me against the wall. I tried to run away, but he was too strong! So I reached for my wand but he saw me take it out of my robe so he threw it just out of my reach. He managed to get to third base and then you found me…" Hermione choked out. Her tears overcoming her voice. ****

Hermione threw herself onto Draco and a sense of security washed over her since he was the one who found her and rescued her. Surprised, Draco hugged her to him tightly, patting her head awkwardly now and then as Hermione sobbed into his shirt successfully making it soaked. ****

          They stayed this way until Hermione drifted off to sleep. Draco whispering soothing words into her ear while rubbing her back to suppress her racking sobs. Eventually, the tears came to a stop and Draco, still cradling Hermione, carried her to her bed and covered her with the satiny folds of her yellow and red bed sheets. 

          Draco watched her sleep for a while and noticed her writhing around in a fitful sleep. He muttered a charm that guaranteed sweet dream. Immediately, the tangling of bed sheets stopped and he stealthily stepped out of the Hermione's bedroom.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early and well rested. She took a nice relaxing bath and padded out into the common room in her bath robes. She saw Draco sitting on his armchair reading the _Daily Prophet _while sipping his black coffee. 

"Thanks for helping me out last night."

"Oh that? That was nothing."

"Why did you do it? You could've just left me…"

"I would've done that same thing to anyone else for that matter. I'm not as heartless as you give me credit for. I wouldn't have left anyone behind and pretend that I didn't see it."

"Then why did you say that I was…" 

"Say what?"

"Oh nothing."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          Walking over to the small island situated in the middle of the small kitchen that was attached to their common room, Hermione made herself a cup of coffee with extra cream and sugar. She sat down on one of the bar stools and stirred the lukewarm liquid absent mindedly with the tip of her index finger. All the while staring at the tall blond sitting across the room obviously concentrating on something in the news. As she watched, she was subconsciously developing a crush on this epitome of masculinity. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: **well, that's all for now!

**_~*Reviews!*~_**

_(Can't live without 'em)_

**dee dee**_(Anonymous)_**: **aww… I'm so happy that you think I'm an awesome writer!!! That really kept me going!!! 

**u no who: **ur hungry? Here! Have an apple_(yum… a shiny red apple)_ my friends always try to get me addicted to all sorts of things, mainly the things that their addicted to. But the problem is, by the time I'm fully addicted, they're not addicted to it anymore! I hate them for that… 

**~Jes**_(Anonymous)_**: **since it's my story, I often need to change some of their traits so that it'll go along more smoothly. But I don't like changing their personalities too much because then it just gets all out of whack… so thanks!

**Red Queen 1: **_I don't mean to mean it's just me, cuz I am whatever you say I am, if I wasn't… _okie,enough with da songs… I really don't mean to be cruel, but I'm selfish and want lotza reviews… so sorry!!! I'll try not to hang you too much…

***LiShA***_(Anonymous)_**: **I think their so cute together too! I love Draco and Hermione stories cuz it's so funny the way they argue and stuff, but when their together, their so cute!

**Telpe Nar Roccar: **AH! I'm updating I'm updating!!! Anyways…. Thanks for your review!

**PrincessEmmaCathy**_(Anonymous)_**: **thank-you! Your review _really _ kept me going!!!

**LiLbLueangel1223: **if I keep you in suspense, does that mean you'll keep reviewing? Hehe… I know I'm greedy

**Emma-Kitty: **YEAH!!! 200 MILLION COOL POINTS!!! 

Do I still get at least 3/5 of the 800MILLION COOL POINTS? I just realised it took me almost 4 weeks… hehe…

**marauder girl**_(Anonymous)_: I'M WRITING!!!! Thx for your review!

**DanishGirl: **thx! I know I took really long to get this chapter up… sorry!

**leviathan99: **I'll put u on my list… thanks for your review! 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Important Note: **Since I update very slowly, I've decided to e-mail my readers when I've updated.Soif you want to be notified when I update, you can tell me your e-mail address in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated.*****

****

READ AND REVIEW!!!! REVIEW I TELL YOU!!! OR I SHALL TAKE TWICE AS LONG AS I DID THIS TIME!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA 

I think I've had too much coffee and is that a threat? Hm…****

****-Poof the Procrastinator

****

_[Submitted: November, 11, 2003]_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot…

**A/N1: **I haven't been updating for a GOOD reason! I have been having exams NON-STOP! I've also been cramming for the past weeks… And I think I still FAILED. Anyways… here's your Chapter 10  ==

**A/N2: **'dis is a _really _ short chapter, 1) because I haven't updated for so long, and 2) I don't know what else to write… so this will have to suffice.

**Shameless Advertising: **Please** check out my other story:_ Soul Mates_!!! **

**Number of Words: **797 words (-3)

**In Previous Chapter: **_Walking over to the small island situated in the middle of the small kitchen that was attached to their common room, Hermione made herself a cup of coffee with extra cream and sugar. She sat down on one of the bar stools and stirred the lukewarm liquid absent-mindedly with the tip of her index finger. All the while staring at the tall blond sitting across the room obviously concentrating on something in the news. As she watched, she was subconsciously developing a crush on this epitome of masculinity._

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~_**

**_~*Chapter 10 *~_**

          By the time breakfast had started, all of Hogwarts knew about what happened to Hermione. They even knew about the part where Draco had announced that his current girlfriend was Hermione! Nobody was surprised that Draco had once again made another great conquest and they all knew that he had had his eye on Hermione for quite a while. But they had never expected her to give in this quickly. Being the smartest witch in Hogwarts and the Gryffindor Princess.

          Hermione walked into the Great Hall and all talking lowered to a hush and exchanging of whispers. All eyes followed Hermione all the way to the Gryffindor table even when she sat down. Hermione took note of the unusual silence and heard snippets of conversation as she walked by the other house tables.

"Did you hear that Malfoy saved her from Pucey last night?"  "I heard that Malfoy confessed that Granger was his girlfriend!"  "He actually stood up for her in front of a fellow Slytherin! Do you think he likes her?"  "I can't believe Hermione accepted his offer and became his girlfriend! I thought she had more wits in her than that!"  "I can certainly see why Draco wants that Gryffindor mudblood. She's hot!"

"Hermione, is it true? Did that Pucey try to rape you? If he did, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!" A red faced Ron exclaimed as soon as Hermione sat down.

"He tried. But fortunately Malfoy got here and stopped him. You all right their Harry?"

_'So he finally got to Hermione and it's not even near the end of the year. I thought Hermione could hold out longer than that. Maybe I just underestimated Draco.'_

"Harry, dear. Are you okay?" Cho asked worriedly as she patted his cheek.

_'Maybe, just maybe these rumors are just rumors. Perhaps they're not true. I really don't want Hermione to get hurt. I should ask Hermione first.'_

"Hey Hermione. The rumors about you and Draco being an item, they're not true are they?" he asked Hermione urgently. 

"Hm? 'bout me and Malfoy? No, they're not true. Not entirely true anyways."

Ron and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean, not entirely true?" Cho asked curiously.

"I mean, Malfoy _did _say that I was his girlfriend." She started hesitantly, "_But_ he just said it as a reason for him to interfere with that um… incident, before it was too late." 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

"Yo Draco! How did you manage to tame the Gryffindor shrew? Was it you that got her to change her appearance completely?" Blaise Zambini pounced on Draco as soon as he reached the Slytherin table.

"No, I haven't yet managed to tame the Gryffindor shrew. But mind you, I will. And no, it wasn't me who changed he appearance." Draco answered Blaise's questions calmly and slowly buttered his scone, "Now if don't mind Blaise, I would like to be able to get something to eat before my first class."

          Blaise left and Draco had not even swallowed his first bite of his scone that he was once again bombarded with questions from his fellow Slytherins. Even though he had been asked the same questions over and over again, Draco didn't loose his cool and waited patiently repeated his answer to all who asked. Just like a broken tape recorder.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          Draco snuffed most of the oil lamps on the walls, leaving only two oil lamps and a few dim candles standing around the common room. With a wave of his wand, a hint of the sweet scent of blooming roses appeared. He glanced at the grandfather clock. _8:00___

_'Granger usually comes back at 9. Still got time left for a quick shower.'_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

          Hermione closed up her transfiguration textbook and rolled up her foot long parchment. She grabbed her book bag and breezed out of the heavy wooden doors of the Library. Unmindful of the stares she received her many male admirers. She had gotten used to the lustful stares she occasionally felt boring into her behind. Sometimes when she would be talking to a boy about something, she always felt like they never looked her straight in the eye. Instead, their eyes kept wandering downwards. 

          Draco walked out into the common room as Hermione walked in. They both stopped in their tracks to check each other out.

          Draco was only wearing his boxers with droplets of water clinging onto his bare, muscular chest. It was a hot Friday night with no classes the next day, so Hermione had changed into a mini white tube top with a pair of short jean shorts, which barely covered her behind. She had originally intended to wear something that covered more skin, but thanks to Lavender, Parvati and Ginny, she had nothing else to wear but these.

_'Yum.' 'Delicious' _They both thought consecutively, unaware of the similar thoughts going through their heads. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Reviewers**

****

**LiLbLueangel1223: **you still gonna review right? The bet thing is still on, but only Draco's doing it now since Harry's with Cho

**leviathan99: I thought that the story was going on too slow, so I decided to add some action into the story… I didn't really want Hermione to get hurt, but it was needed in order for her to get a chance to get to trust Malfoy**

**goddesskali****: yay! I updated! Finally… hope I didn't make you wait _too long…_**

**padfoots-angellover****: thx, but sorry for making you wait so long**

**ICY*COOL: thx! I'll keep updating**

**Pure Mudblood: **thx for reviewing my story… you should review more often, even for other stories. I had thought about the plot for so long because I really wanted it to be originally… I'll add you onto my list…

**Telpe**** Nar Roccar:  sorry for making you wait…**

**Emma-Kitty: yah! 10 hundred thousand million cool points! Sorry for making you wait… I've read a lot of fics where she gets raped, but I needed something that creates a chance so that Hermione could begin to trust Draco…**

**ANNE(**** v )79: hi new reviewer! For your fic, the letters are originally black… **

**Light*Death*Paranoia: interesting? Is that a good or bad thing…**

**~*~Lisha~*~: sorry for making you wait… I'll add you to my list and I'll e-mail you when I update**

**u no who: **it's not that I'm slow, it's that they wait until they get fully addicted and poisoned by the thing they're addicted to then they try to get me… at first, I try to resist, but then I almost alwas fail... I'm kind of trying to change a bit of the characters a teeny bit at a time…. Kinda like their  growing with the story… and they won't get together just yet, but it'll be coming along soon

**faerie**** lil angel**(Anonymous): thx! Hope I didn't make you wait too long

**Moony2187: **I'm sorry I took so long to update

**I'll never tell/I don't have a good one yet**(Anonymous): I'll put you on my list, so I'll e-mail you whenever I update… it's one of the first stories you read? I'm thinking that the story needs more action now or it'll start to get boring, but I'll try to slow it down a bit

**Stacy: **I'll remember that… thx for your suggestion!

**catalina****: **thx for your review! 

**icedfirestar****: **SUSHI! I LUV jap. Food! Yum! 

**Mememememe**(Anonymous): hi reviewer from UK… let me explainthe bases for you: 1st base= kissing/mouth/lip contact. 2nd base= shirt action. 3rd base= under the skirt/ below action.&Home bast/Home run= is home run… um… all the way… like… you understand right?

**Neo Queen kaibas bride: **I had originally intended on pairing Harry up with Ginny, but one of the reviewers wanted to have Harry paired up with Cho…

**eyn****: **I'll add you onto my list and e-mail you when I update! Thx for the review!

***Note: **If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address **in** your **review** and I'll add you to my list!** ***

_[Submitted on December 15, 2003]_


	11. Dray & Maya

**A/N:** I just here to warn you that this will be the most crappy chapter yet in this story cuz currently, my idea well is pretty darn dry... so if I'm not able to come up with some ideas, hell, even one single idea, I'll hafta wrap this story up ASAP... and rather poorly I might add. And just to tell u, DRACO DOES LIKE HERMIONE YET! So don't go getting any ideas 

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer: I DON OWN ANYTHING!!! There! I said it. My deepest, darkest secret. *sob* -A small conversation between Draco and Hermione was from a book called _The Popularity Plan_ by Rosemary Vernon -The idea of a moving miniature dragon, I took from: _The Promise of a Kiss_ by CrazeePurpleMonkey. It's actually quite good. But otherwise than Draco giving Hermione a small toy dragon that moves around and acts like it has a mind of its own, I made up the rest...kk? 

**Shameless Advertising:** Check out my story _Soul Mates!!!!_

**Number of Words:** 1301 words 

**_Previous:_** 'Yum.' 'Delicious' They both thought consecutively, unaware of the similar thoughts going through their heads. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~ 

~*Chapter11: Dray & Maya *~ 

"Granger," Draco acknowledged her with a nod. He had not planned for her to come back so quickly. With a flick of his wand, had changed into a black muscle shirt and a pair of black slacks. _ 'Time to put the plan into action.'_

"Malfoy." 

"Have you heard of the rumors about us?" He said as he walked nearer and nearer to Hermione. 

"What rumors?" Hermione asked nervously as Draco was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her rosy cheek. 

"Oh, you know. About us being an item." Whispering into her ear, he grinned mischievously as Hermione shivered involuntarily. 

"They're not true." She stated rather weakly. "Right?" adding it unsurely. Hermione was feeling weak in the knees and having Draco stand so close made her head all fuzzy and she couldn't seem to think straight. 

"I don't know. What do you think?" Draco continued in his seductive drawl and moved so close to Hermione that he successfully gave her a butterfly kiss. 

Hermione shook her head slightly and she finally got in control of her emotions. "What do I think!? Of course we're not together!" 

Sensing Hermione putting her defensive self back on, Draco immediately changed his tac-tics. 

"Well, in _that_ case. Can we at least be friends?" he asked her with a flirtatious look which clearly indicated he was seeking more than her friendship. 

"We already are friends, Draco" Hermione answered coolly. But in her mind, she was telling herself to give into him and be his girlfriend. 

"Any chance that this friendship might turn into something else? Any at all?" raising his eyebrows suggestively. Seeing her skeptical look, Draco decided to take things up another notch. He fished out an elegant white heart shaped box tied together with a simple silk blue ribbon. With a swift movement, he untied the ribbon. The heart split in half revealing a simple silver star with a diamond in the middle. When the star was turned over, it became a gold star with a diamond in the middle. From behind his back, he took out a single rose that had not yet bloomed. 

"Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend? I know you refused me last time. But I've changed. When I saw what Pucey was doing to you I wanted to protect you, I felt something I've never felt before. I..I think I've fallen in love with you." He finished off softly. "Please give me a chance." 

Hermione blinked. Then blinked again. Suddenly, the rose bud started to bloom. When the petals were fully open, two tiny dragon appeared, no bigger than half an inch. Then they started to grow until they were 5 1/2 inches tall. One of the small dragons hopped onto Hermione's shoulder. It looked like one of those toy dragons that you would find in a muggle toy shop except for these ones moved. The girl dragon which was currently yawning on Hermione's shoulder was a light blue with big brown eyes like Hermione's and long curling eyelashes. Meanwhile, the boy dragon was beaming down at Draco perched on top of his blond head. This dragon was a darker blue with eyes identical to Draco's. 

Hermione picked up her little dragon and it sat in the middle of her palm looking up at her in admiration. 

"Aww...What are their names?" she asked Draco, completely forgetting the question he had asked her a few moments ago. 

A slight smile graced his lips as he saw Hermione looking at the dragon adorably. "Yours is Maya and mine's Dray. Kinda like a shortened form of our names. They're like pets, so they have a mind of their own except smarter than dogs or cats. You can talk to them and they'll understand you completely. These two are linked together telepathically so we'll be able to send messages to each other even if we're not seeing each other. All you have to do is say 'Message to Maya', or in your case Dray, and whisper your message in its ear. Let me show you." 

Maya the dragon jumped from Hermione's palm to her shoulder again and whispered into her ear. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_ In return to Draco's message, Hermione whispered into Maya's ear. 

Dray hopped down to Draco's shoulder._ "Depends." _

'I'll take that as a yes.' thought Draco. 

Hermione yawned tiredly, "I think I'm going to turn in now... Good night, Malfoy." 

"Good night, Hermione. And keep Maya with you at all times. She can shrink herself to be smaller so you can keep her in your robes or something." 

At the sound of her name coming out of Draco's mouth, Hermione flinched. But continued on as if she didn't hear anything. When Hermione reached her bed, she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. How ever, the soft snores of Maya slowly lulled her to sleep. 

Draco had gone to bed right after Hermione did and he lay awake with his hands cushioning his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he started re-playing the scene in his head. He definitely got her this time. He might just keep this one a little longer than usual to annoy the hell out of that poor excuse of a wizard, Weasley. Was Granger blind? Anyone who could see would notice Weasley has the hots for her. He's just too dumb to make a move! Suddenly a pang of jealousy hit him as he remembered that Granger cared more about the weasel than him! He ignored that feeling and thought that soon enough, his place in her heart would go up. Not that he cared much anyway. 

With images of Ron's pained expressions if he saw himself with Granger in his head, Draco fell asleep. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and in a good mood for a change. Nothing could dampen his spirits. With a grin from last night still plastered on his face, he took a shower, got dressed, and sat in the common room reading the Daily Prophet to wait for Hermione. 

Meanwhile, Hermione poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. But she had no luck. She was planning, no, hoping that she wouldn't cross Draco's path today. She was going to avoid him at all costs. Nevertheless, her dreams were diminished as soon as she saw him sitting in the common room. May, just maybe she'd be able to tip-toe her way out with out him noticing. Ha! Fat chance of *that* happening. But it's worth a shot. Just as Hermione was debating on whether to tip-toe slowly and quietly or make a mad dash towards the portrait hole, Draco spoke up. 

"Hermione, you can come out now. I know you're there." 

Busted! Hermione winced as her second plan came crumbling down as well. 

"Good morning, Malfoy. I'll just be going now, no need to accompany me." With that, Hermione sprinted to the portrait hole and out into the corridor. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Hermione sighed as she walked into the safety of her room. Glad that she was able to elude Malfoy. Except for the classes they had with the Slytherins of course. But the Slytherins always sat on the other side of the room, so no worries! She dumped her book bag on her desk and noticed the difference in the surroundings of her room. She was sure that she had turned off all the oil lamps. But one of them was on, casting a dim yellow light around the room. That was when she sensed the presence of someone else in the room and the sharp distinct smell of cologne. One that Hermione was positive she had smelt before but couldn't place it at the moment. 

"Hermione. Your back." He whispered as he emerged from the shadows. 

**A/N:** Hmm... I wonder who _that_ might be... I'll update a bit earlier if every single reviewer gets it... it's not that hard 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

~* Reviewers! *~

A/N: My, I have a lot of A/Ns in this chappie don't I?newayz... I can't believe I got **112 REVIEWS!!!!!!!** thank you so much for reviewing all you LOVELY REVIEWERS!!! *muah* 

**Dracoz-wun-gurl:** I'm updating aren't I? 

**zou-chang:** I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to forget you! I promise I won't forget you again and I'll e-mail you when I update this story. 

**Emma-Kitty:** thanks for all the cool points. I happy to know that it's going in a good direction, but my idea well seems to be running dry, but I'll manage. *weak smile* 

**ICY*COOL:** If I keep updating, YOU have to keep reviewing. 

**WillowHarris1:** thanks! ~.**~*~Lisha~*~**(Anonymous): Thanks! remember, R&R! 

**alka**(Anonymous): THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEW!!! 

**LiLbLueangeL1223:** I'm just wondering, is dec/23rd your b-day? I'm sorry that I didn't update as soon as I saw your review. But I'm updating now. The bet was just to see whether Harry or Draco would be able to get through their list of girls the fastest. The person who finishes first wins! But the bets ended since Harry's in love with Cho. However, Draco is still on Hermione cuz he just likes the challenge. 

**dracoandheermioneforever88:** you really really like this story and you think its well-written? Thanks! 

**leviathan99:** I know that it was short but this one is kinda longer... right? Hehe... 

**em-strawberri-gurl:** wow! Long name em! It's not this big of a cliffhanger, this one's bigger, I think. Yes. Orlando Bloom is HOT!!!*sizzle* 

**u no who**: chemistry...hm... I'm not going _too_ fast right now... right? ^.^ 

**Roseblade98**(Anonymous): really?sorry I'm taking so long to update! ^.^ 

**Telpe Nar Roccar:** Thanks TNR! 

**Red Queen 1:** I _had_ thought about that, but then Draco might get killed.*eep* cuz you know all the death eater things and Pucey's dad will be all pissed and tell Lucius and Lucius will be all pissed at Draco and one thing leads to another...la-de-da...I like ur evil laugh. Very slytherinny. ^.^ 

**Taintless:** I like light hearted stories and I can't seem to be able to write suspenseful ones, so I just keep things light and happy. Thanks for your review! 

**Moony2187:** Thanks! Fortunately I DID pass my exams. But not that high of a mark except for Math. 

***Note:** If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list!*****

**A/N:** If only the little heart warming speech that Draco gave to Hermione to confess his love for her really did come from his heart, then the story would have ended in this chapter. But remember, our Draco haven't changed yet. Maybe if he spends more time Hermione, he'll change. (I hope) 

**CAN YOU GUESS THE MYSTERY PERSON???:** if EVERY single REVIEWER is able to guess who this guy is(it's really easy isn't it?) I'll... I'll... um.. update a bit faster? *gulp* maybe that was a bad idea since I'm such a bad procrastinator. Oh well. If every single reviewer is able to guess this person, I'll _UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!! _

[Submitted on December 31 ,2003] 

**BeanTaiPaw ~.< **


	12. A Definate Answer Please

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters and stuff don't belong to me. 

**A/N:**Sorry for the tremendous delay. But I was just a little disheartened over this nasty flame that I got. Anyways, here's a longer chapter in place of my apologies--> 

**A/N:**Hope u guys won't be _too_ disappointed over who this mystery or not so mystery person is. 

**Number of Words:** 2094 words 

**_Previous:_**"Hermione. Your back." He whispered as he emerged from the shadows. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

~*Hogwarts' Bad Boyz*~   
~*Chapter 12: A Definite Answer Please*~

Hermione gasped as she felt arms wrap possessively around her waist. She tensed up as her mind raced back to the night when she was attacked. Struggling, she tried to get a hold of her wand, or at least get a look at her attacker. But her movements only caused the attackers firm grip around her tighten.   
'Just like what Malfoy does.' She thought as she remembered the melting kiss she had received a few weeks back. 

"I sent you a ton of messages today. How come you didn't reply any of them?" 

Hermione relaxed at the sound of Draco's voice. 

"You aren't trying to avoid me are you?"   
"I never avoided you. And even if I was avoiding you, what's it to you?"   
"So you _are_ avoiding me."   
"Answer my question."   
"You didn't give me a definite answer."   
"Answer? I'm the one asking the questions here at the moment. And answer to what question.'   
"The answer to whether or not you are willing to be my girlfriend."   
"I already gave you my answer!" Hermione retorted defiantly as a blush slowly crept across her face. 

"A _definite_ answer. As in a yes or a no. 'Depends' is not good enough and it is definitely not a definite answer."   
"Oh, so 'depends' isn't good enough for you is it? And since I said depends, it means _I'm_ not good enough for you either is it?" 

At her sudden outburst, Draco had let go of Hermione's waist. Hermione turned around and started jabbing Draco with her right index finger in his chest. 

"_ That_ is _exactly_ the attitude which got you 'depends'. Instead of a definite answer."   
With a final shove, Hermione had successfully gotten Draco out of her room. She slammed the door in his face with a thud as if to say ' End of discussion.' 

"But you like that attitude, don't you." Draco replied after a couple of seconds.   
"Then why did I not say yes? Hm?" came Hermione's muffled response.   
"Why didn't you say no?" At Hermione's silence, Draco continued. "If you really did despise my attitude, then you would've said no in an instant. Maybe, the reason for that is perhaps you actually like my attitude. Or _maybe_ you like something else about me that surpasses my _horrible_ attitude." 

"I don't know what your talking about." She said primly. "Now if you'll please shut up, I would like to get to bed, and so should you. We have Transfigurations first thing tomorrow."   
"Yeah. That's what you always do. Run away. You know you'll have to face this sooner or later. I'll get back at you for slamming the door in my face, Hermione."   
"We'll see about that, Mister Malfoy." Came Hermione's faint voice. 

Once Hermione was certain that Draco had retreated to his room once more, Hermione took out a piece of parchment, quill, ink and began to jot down a quick message to her best friend. 

_'Harry   
Meet me in the History of Magic section in the Library after classes tomorrow night. I have an important matter to discuss with you. _

Hermione 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently in the hidden, deserted corner of the Library. Harry had better get to the Library soon because they only had an hour before dinner in the Great Hall starts.   
The tapping stopped abruptly and Hermione lifted her head to see a red faced, panting Harry rushing across to her. 

"Hermione. What did you want to talk to me about that was so important?" Harry said breathlessly as he let his book bag fall onto the floor noiselessly and sank himself into a chair across from Hermione. 

"Erm, Harry. You know that you're my best guy friend. Not including Ron, right?"   
"Yes.."   
"And since you are also buddies with Malfoy, you should know him pretty well, right?"   
"Uh-huh." He prepared himself mentally for what he knew Hermione was about to ask. The worst was about to happen. Hermione would fall for Draco, then after a few days, Draco would dump her. Leaving Hermione down in the dumps and him to try to cheer her up. 

"So, I was wondering if you'd give me some advice on how to get rid of Malfoy?"   
"Get rid of Draco?"   
"You see. Malfoy seems to have taken a liking to me, and he won't stop bothering me until I agree to be his girlfriend." The more Hermione talked about this matter, the more emotional she got. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted to talk to someone about it, but she didn't dare tell any of the girls for fear of unwanted rumors. "One moment, he's all sweet and innocent which is totally against his reputation. Next he turns back into his bad boy attitude. Then he becomes the hero. All tender and caring and full of thought. The next day, he acts as if nothing had happened and gets all romantic and Romeo-like. When that doesn't work, he turns back to his annoying, arrogant, self-centered prat who stalks you!" 

"Basically, you want me to help you get Draco uninterested in you?"   
"That's about it."   
"Then I only have one thing to suggest to you... Give in to him and be his girlfriend."   
"What?!?" Hermione half yelled, half whispered(Library: Silence is golden rule) and toppled out of her chair as the grand finale. She certainly did not expect this idea from her best friend. Not saying that she hadn't thought about it. But he was supposed to be supportive and either think up a scheme to help her get rid of Draco or talk to him himself since he was his best friends and all and try to persuade him into go after someone else or at least try to negotiate something out. 

"That was certainly not the idea I was thinking you would suggest." She said, speaking her mind. Hermione quickly picked herself up as she noticed that her yelp and fall had cause her skirt to hitch up a great deal (as if it needed be any higher, she thought miserable) and piqued the interest of many male students near by.   
"That's the only way to get him to lose interest in you. From what I've heard from you, he's been onto you for quite a while now and he still hasn't given up. Which means he's not going to give up until he has you."   
"And there's absolutely no other way out of this?" Hermione groaned   
"None, unless you enjoy the notion of him stalking you, that is. My only advice to you is not to get into the relationship too much or you'll end up getting hurt more than you already will." Harry concluded wisely 

"Hermione, you have to understand that he no longer regards you as a conquest. He thinks of you as a challenge and he won't stop until he thinks he's won. You should know as well as me by the effort he puts into his grades that he doesn't , never gives up on anything." 

"Thanks for listening to me, Harry. You'll be there for me when Draco dumps me, right?"   
"Of course. What are friends for?" 

At that, Harry gave Hermione a bear hug which she returned gratefully. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco placed empty bottles of butter beer all around the common room. Hearing the portrait ask Hermione for the password, he quickly downed a bottle of butter beer and immediately began to act drunk as soon as Hermione stepped through the portrait. 

"Hermione." He whispered as he walked drunkenly towards her. "Hermione, why can't you love me? *hiccup* I've tried everything, but you still don't love me? Why? What did I do wrong?*hiccup*"   
"Draco, stop drinking. You're not in your right state of mind." 

Hearing her address him with his first name, Draco took is for a good sign. Taking a big gulp of butter beer, her teetered over to Hermione and fell on top of her. Holding her down with his weight. Draco opened his eye blearily and Hermione found herself, once again, staring up into those enchanting silver blue eyes. 

Without warning, Draco's face began inching closer and closer to Hermione's rosy lips. She could smell the pleasant scent of butter beer in his warm breath. Finally, their lips touched. Remembering Harry's words, Hermione responded to his soft kiss. Feeling that he was being kissed back, Draco's eyes flew open. 

Hermione opened her tea brown eyes in confusion to why he had stopped the kiss. Instantly, she noticed that Draco was no longer drunk. 

He got off of Hermione and started to stammer his apologies.   
"Oh Merlin. What have I done. I'm so sorry Hermione. I..I was just so intent to get you to accept me and I thought nothing would work. I sorry for being such a prat lately." He hung his head and looked down at his shoe to add to the effect. 

"Yes. Yes, I will be you girlfriend." A surge of sympathy had ran through Hermione at his display of despair. With the mix of her minor crush on him that she had not yet found out about and sympathy, Hermione made her life changing decision. 

Draco lifted his head up with hope in his eyes. Hermione smiled at the boyish grin he had on his porcelain features. 

_ 'And another a hundred and fifty points to the Slytherin Seeker for successfully capturing Hermione Granger the Snitch!'_

"Um, Hermione. Since we don't have school tomorrow, would you have lunch out at Hogsmeade with me?"   
"Sure. I'll meet you in the main hall before lunch."   
"Okay. Good night, Hermione."   
"Good night,...Draco." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Morning Hermione." Her friends chorused as she approached the Gryffindor table to have breakfast. 

"How'd it go with Draco?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione had settled herself across from him and Ron. Cho had decided it was time she went back to sit with her Ravenclaw friends. Ron seemed busy with buttering his toast, but was actually listening with an attentive ear. 

"I said yes. Ron. Ron! Are you awake yet? Your toast is on your plate, so stop spreading butter on your hands! It's gross!" 

_**~*Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table*~**_

Draco caught Hermione's eye and gave her a slow smile which she happily returned which caused Ron to become even more depressed than he already seemed which was a feat in itself. 

"So, you finally got yourself a Gryffindor Princess. How long are you keeping this one?" Blaise questioned him. 

"I don't know yet. I'll know after today's date. If she starts getting clingy than it won't last long. But if she isn't, I might keep her longer than most." 

"Why? I mean she is prettier than most, but she doesn't seem any different. And won't Harry have a fit when he knows? You know how protective of he is of her. Won't let any of us touch her." 

"One, she's hot, like you've mentioned before. Two, Weasley will be jealous. And I think she's already told them as you see Weasley's as silent as a grave. Not his usual annoying self. As for Harry, I've already dealt with him." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Shall we?" 

Hermione sat on Draco's broomstick, leaning back so the crown of her head fitted snuggly under his chin. She had never been good on brooms, so she ended up riding with Draco since he could steer for the both of them. They weren't allowed to use the coaches for they were the only ones to go to Hogsmeade today. Only prefects and heads had the privilege to go to Hogsmeade by themselves during the weekends. 

After eating a light lunch at a quiet café, Draco and Hermione decided to take a stroll around the small town. Draco offered to buy something for Hermione and dragged her into a posh looking jewelry store. 

Draco stood in a corner while Hermione took her time to pick out something for herself. Draco had thought that Hermione would pick out the diamond encrusted tiara that was on display in the glass windows of the store. But instead, she had picked out a pair of dangly silver earrings with her initials 'HG' on them. 

"Didn't you like the diamond tiara?" Draco asked when he had paid for the reasonably priced earrings. 

"It looked really nice. But let's be rational about this. Where and when would I wear a tiara? It's not like I'm a princess or anything. It'll probably just end up on a glass shelf for show. Not much use." 

_'Harry was right, Hermione is different from the other girls. I guess there's more to her than meets the eye.' s_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

~* Reviewers! *~

A/N:Thanks to **ew(ew@ew.ew)** for giving me my first flame for this story. And I just want to give a comment for future flamers. If you're going to flame me, please sign in first, or at least think up a better name than ew(ew@ew.ew) or an insult. And please try to give constructive critism instead of resulting to flames. 

**Syaoronsangel:** Thanks for your feed back and sweet comment! 

**SingSingMa:**Thanks! 

**leviathan99:**_Jumped_ out of your chair? Guess I updated really late last time too eh? 

**Tristanlover59:** Thanks! 

**Emma-Kitty:** Thanks for your review! 

**DMandOBrhot:** Thanks! Does DM stand for Draco Malfoy? What does OB stand for? Orlando Bloom? 

**~*~chicka~*~:** Thx. I'll e-mail you. 

**WillowHarris1:** Thanks! A lot of other people guess Adrien Pucey too. Hope you weren't too disappointed that it turned out to be Draco. 

**sweetgurl(Anonymous):** Thanks! 

**Red Queen 1:** Are there really so many dragon toys for Draco to give out to Hermione? Wow! 

**Saseychik06:**Thanks! 

**MoOnIe90:** Thanks! I'll e-mail you. 

**lgobgirlie15:** Thanks! I know I took a really long time to update this time. So I hope you're still reading this story. 

**tawny:**Thanks! A little action? What are you hinting at? I like feedback and ideas from readers so I can tell what they want to see and what they like. 

**WoLfePaWs:** Thanks! You should read the story where I got the little dragons from. It's really good and way better than mine because this one has a plot. Unlike mine. 

**natyslacks:** nope, its Draco. Hope you aren't too disappointed. Thanks! 

**LiLbLueangeL1223:** your user name kinda told me your b-day. And the mystery/not so mystery person is Draco! Thanks! 

**ICY*COOL:** Oh well, at least you listed Draco. I'm _hoping_ Pucey would be out of this story cuz we wouldn't want him coming back and hurting our dear Hermione would we? 

**em-strawberri-gurl:** em, since you get hyper reading my story, maybe you shouldn't read it... will we get together on the 24th? Hm... I'm eating strawberries right now. Yum! 

**sumsum(Anonymous):**Slytherin Seeker. 

**dracoandhermioneforever88:** Thanks _you_ for your review. Updating is what I'm supposed to do! 

**u no who:** Why'd you pick Krum? I'm not that unpredictable am I? 

**Alatariel15:** Of course that counts! Thanks! 

**Taintless:** yes, it starts with a D. I'm racking my brains for ideas right now... Thanks! 

**xiao_tian:** Thanks for your lovely review. Now keep reviewing!!! 

**zou-chang:** Did I make it seem like the person was Ron? 

**alex(Anonymous):** can't understand my mind?...not many ppl can anyways. :P 

**LaTiNo HeAt:** yes, I'm still writing. I just have to get back on track, that's all. It's been a while since I've written. 

**strawberryjam11:**I'm planning on being able to get this story finished. I even have the ending planned out. But you never know, something unexpected might come out and I might just leave y'all hanging here. J/K 

**trixie(Anonymous):** Thanks! A lot of reviewers are replying that they like it a lot better now that things have been slowed down. I guess the pace was going to fast, eh? 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

A/N:If you've added me to your fav. Author or author alerts list, will you still review if you haven't? I really need the feed back and the motivation!!! Thanks to all those who did review though, I can't believe I got 144 reviews!!! 

***Note:** If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list! **OR** you could just use fanfiction's Author Alerts!*****

_[Submitted on March 19, 2004]_

**_BeanTaiPaw_ ~.< **


	13. What is Love?

**Disclaimer:** All the characters as well as most of the setting that appears in this story belong to the author of the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Any actual resemblances of persons or events are entirely coincidental.

**A/N:** 3 months is quite a long time..? Just came back from the world of the living dead. Writers block is still tagging along behind me. I just re-read my chapter 12 and I must say that some parts are utter trash. Ex: convo between Hermione and Harry. Also near end of convo between Draco and Hermione. shudder and I can't _believe_ that I submitted it w/o proofreading!!! Urgh! Now I can't even remember what year they're in and I have to go back on my story… frustration

**A/N:** Y'all seen _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _yet? I've already seen it two times and I still love it! I hate to admit it, but Draco was somewhat of a sissy in there. I don't know why but for some reason we readers have made him up as some sort of playboy as in the books it doesn't say anything about him wooing girls and stuff. And if you have seen it, did you catch the very little scene/glimpse of Draco whining to Pansy? That was Pansy! I don't really remember clearly how she looked because there were no close ups but I _think_ she had black hair…

**Number of Words: **1512 words

**_Previous:_**_' Harry was right; Hermione is different from the other girls. I guess there's more to her than meets the eye.'_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hogwarts' Bad Boyz_**

**_Chapter 13: What is Love? _**

"Draco, can we stop by _Flourish & Blotts_? I have some things I want to buy." Hermione asked, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah. Of course. Go ahead."

Hermione went straight to the magazine section as Draco went off to wander around. He picked up a book called _'Charms to be Charming'_ and began flipping through it.

Scanning the numerous magazine covers on the racks, Hermione quietly read the cover stories to herself.

"Make-up tips sure to make.. How to find.. Best shops.. Muggle fashion… How to save gallons of galleons by…. Ah-ha!" With her magazine, she strolled off to find Draco.

Meanwhile, Draco was still absorbed into _'Charms to be Charming'. _Curious, he looked at the back of the book to see who the author was and almost gagged when he saw Gilderoy Lockhart's teeth flashing picture. He immediately dropped the book and met up with Hermione at the counter.

"A magazine? That's all you got? I had you marked down as a _'Hogwarts: A History'_ type."  
"Well, you don't know me as well as you thought you do then." Hermione reached into her robe to get her bag of money out, but Draco stopped her.  
"It's okay, I'll pay for it. I'm the one who invited you out of lunch in the first place anyways."  
"If you insist. Thanks then." Hermione mused. _'Who knew Draco could be so courteous and generous?'_  
"Do you have everything you need? 'Coz if you do, then we should head back. We'll probably be in time for dinner."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they mounted Draco's broom to head back to their school.

**_

* * *

_**

"Harry, do you know where Hermione went? I haven't seen her all after noon."

Ron and Harry were heading to the Great Hall for dinner and the unusual absence of Hermione led to Ron's question.

"I think she's with Draco. He told me he was going to take her to Hogsmeade for lunch. They should be back in time for dinner though."  
"Malfoy?! What's she… Oh yeah, the bet. Speaking of, how come you're going steady with Cho when you're in the bet? You aren't dating other girls behind her back, are you? Because I can tell you this, dating more than one girl at a time spells trouble." Ron said, unusually wise.

"No! Of course not! As if losing her once wasn't enough!" Harry defended, absolutely appalled at the idea of losing his girlfriend.  
"Then this must mean the bet is off! How come Malfoy is still in hot pursuit of Hermione? Anyways, he's already got her, Hermione told us this morning." Ron said dejectedly, he had begun to think that Hermione was immune to all the playboy charms. Especially since Harry was her best friend and she still hadn't fallen for him and being his best friend probably taught her how to shield herself from their charms.  
"Yeah.. the bet's off. I told you that already, didn't I?" _'Sorry Draco, I knew I promised not to tell anyone, but I can't let Ron Know that I didn't tell him this.'_

"No.. you failed to mention that… I know Draco's one of your best mates, but you've been best friends with Hermione for a much longer time. Why didn't you stop Malfoy from going after her? It's not like he'll fall in love with her or something. You know he'll eventually end up hurting her."  
"I tried, Ron. Even though I'm best buds with Draco, I can't stop him from going after anyone. He doesn't listen to people and doesn't like people telling him what to do. He'll feel like their trying to control him." Harry explained, "He already gets enough of that from that man he calls father." Harry added in an undertone.

They had reached the Great Hall, so Ron left his questioning to there.

**_

* * *

_**

"Thanks for lunch and the earrings and magazine." Hermione said sincerely as her feet softly touched the grounds of Hogwarts.  
"It's my pleasure. Actually, on second thought, could you do me a favor as a repayment for the nice time?" Draco requested.  
"Sure, but what's the favor?"  
"A kiss." He stated simply.

Hermione hesitated at first, "Well, could you at lest duck down a bit?"

Draco complied and Hermione stood of her tiptoes to give him a small peck on the cheek. As soon as her lips touched his cheek, Draco turned his head and had his soft lips on her pink ones. She let herself be consumed by his kiss. But when his tongue had somehow managed to plunge into her mouth, Hermione pulled back, blushing furiously.

"I best be going now. Dinner is starting in 20 minutes." She stammered and ran off.

Once in the safety of her room, Hermione leaned against the door and touched her pulsing lips gingerly with her fingers. This kiss was different. In a way, she had actually initiated it this time instead of having it forced by Draco. He seemed tenderer this time and it wasn't rushed at all.

**_

* * *

_**

"Harry, what was it like to fall in love for the first time. And no going off to 'Cho Dreamland' on me." Draco warned.

Dinner had ended and Harry sat in a chair by the fireplace in Draco's room for their weekly 'guy-time' together.

"Knight to E5. Well, as you just pointed out, you think about her all the time and constantly go dreaming about her once she's mentioned. But the daydreaming only happens when you got it real bad. Why? You falling in love with someone?" Harry asked curiously.  
"No I'm not. Me? Draco Malfoy the playboy, fall in love? That's impossible! Ridiculous!" Draco scoffed, "Queen to E5. CrAsH Muahahahahahahaha!"  
"_Draco,_ don't even try to lie." Harry warned him as he grumpily swept the broken pieces of what was left of his knight of the chessboard.  
"I'm not lying. Look, the reason why I'm asking you this is because I want to know whether or not I'm in love, okay?" Draco explained.

The game of wizards' chess lay forgotten and Harry sat in the plushy chair, deep in thought.

"Have you kissed her yet?"  
"Well, duh! I am Draco Malfoy."  
"Was the kiss any different that the other kisses you received, or taken from other girls."  
"Not really. But recently, it has changed. But I can't put words to describe it."  
"Who is this dream girl of yours? Do I know her?"  
"She's in this school, so of course you know her."  
"Who is it?"  
"I'm not telling."  
"She's in our year right? And I've probably not dated her before."  
"She's in your year and I will _never_ fall in love with a girl that has been taken by a fellow playboy."  
"I bet you I know who it is."  
"You'll never guess it."  
"We'll see about that. The only other decent girl that I or _we_ have not yet contaminated is Hermione Granger. Ooooh, you're in love with my 'Mione." Harry taunted.  
"Am not! How do you know that I'm in love with her. Plus, she doesn't belong to you."  
"From basic analysis, you can't describe her kisses. If you didn't it would fall into the lust category. You also have the first symptoms of jealousy. Jealousy itself is enough to prove you've fallen for _my_ 'Mione. Anyways, she's right next door isn't she? I might just stroll in and tell her that you fancy her. Let's see how she takes it." With that, Harry bolted out the door with Draco screaming after him.  
"Don't you DARE tell her anything, POTTER!"  
"Oh, so it's _Potter_ now, is it? Don't worry _Malfoy_; I'll be sure to let her know. Hee hee hee." Harry crowed with glee at Draco's furiously red face.

After a moments silence, Draco calmed down considerably. He knew Harry was just teasing him and he would never betray him. Draco had trusted him enough to confide his feelings to him. He believed that Harry wouldn't spill his secrets. But he couldn't help but worry a little bit for Hermione was his best friend too, and for a much longer time.

He shrugged and went back into his room to begin his nightly activities: shower, brush his teeth…etc…

* * *

"Hey 'Mione. You asleep yet?" Harry said softly as he cautiously pushed open Hermione's door.   
"No, not yet. I'm just reading over my Potions notes. Finished your chat with Draco now?"  
"Yeah. Just came by to say good night."

_Silence_

"So, what do you think about Draco?" Harry asked tactically.  
"Draco? He's okay, I guess. He definitely has changed a lot this year."  
"You over your ancient grudges with him? Or you still physically can't stand him or anything?"  
"No, not anymore."  
"Okay, cool. Well, see you tomorrow morning then. Good night."  
" 'Night Harry."

Harry closed the door behind him and exited the portrait hole quietly.

After Harry had left and Hermione began preparing for bed, Maya hopped down onto Hermione's shoulder and whispered a message from Draco to her.

_'What ever Harry had said to you, don't believe every word. Good night Hermione.'_

* * *

**_Reviewers! _**

**kay345: **Hermione's a complicated girl and Draco has never dated a girl like Hermione before.

**PrincessAngelz/Ellie: **Thanks! You're welcome to e-mail me about HG/DM anytime!

**Pure Mudblood: **I love your name! It contradicts perfectly. Kinda like Hermione and Draco. You seriously read this story 4 times?! Whoa!

**Samurai Amaya: **Thanks! I know, I haven't updated in 3 months… but I'm updating now aren't I?

**Gopher2806: **I don't think that I'm good at bickering scenes but I try and with their attitudes and personalities, I don't believe they'll ever stop bickering with each other!

**Magiclilelf/xiaotian: **Thanks! I haven't updated in such a long time I don't even remember what I had written in my last chapter… hm..

**ICYCOOL: **Thanks! Sorry for the slow update!

**The Slythrin Dragon/Red Queen: **I like your new name. SUPERLY DUPERLY FLOPALY is DEFINITELY a word! At least in my dictionary it is.

**Eyn: ** I have absolutely no idea where this is heading… Actually, I know a bit where this is heading and I have the ending and a few chapters drafted in my head already. There are little hints here or there but you can't really tell. Sorry if you're losing your interest in this story… I know it's not that great.

**WoLfePaWs: **Draco is a sly one, definitely. Draco _is_ one of Harry's best friends and he knows him pretty well. Draco is certainly not going to give up on Hermione.

**LiLbLueangeL1223: **Hermione has changed.. for the better or worse, I don't know.

**Emma-Kitty: **Thanks! Sure, they got together, but will they stay together? Perhaps I'll make this story a tragic ending. Who knows? Muahahahaha. evil

**Syaoronsangel: **Remember, Ron thought the bet was still on. So technically he wasn't allowed to interfere with the coarse of the bet which includes Draco going after Hermione. Maybe Harry would have acted differently, I don't know. But I don't think Draco would have stopped pursuing Hermione no matter what and I think Harry knows that so that's how I wrote Harry.

**Alka: **'ew' is just ew. I think my heart is too weak to accept flames.

**chicka: **Thanks!!!

**Dracolover4239: **Thanks! I guess you got half of your wish from this chapter.

**Ladylyn: **Thanks!

**Me love Draco: **I totally agree with your name! Thanks!

**Zou-chang: **Thanks! Got your new e-mail.

**Natyslacks: **maybe deep down he really does like her… that's what this chapter is talking about.

**Zingara: **Thanks!

**Miss Wright: **Thanks! I do have some ideas on how this story will go. For some reason I already have the ending all planned out! Weird..and I haven't even begun planning out the next!

**Telpe Nar Roccar: **Flame= no good. Sorry, wasn't able to do you readers your favor… hehehe. I tried but wasn't successful. I'm hoping that I'll be able to wrap this fic up by the end of summer or September. But that's just my wishful thinking.

**Lover del Dragon: **Thanks!

* * *

**A/N:** I also saw the girl who's supposed to be Cho Chang in the 4th movie. She's this Korean girl whose like 16 I think. The pictures of her made her look ugly. But you know, in pictures people often look ugly but when you see them in the movies, they're suddenly so pretty!!!

**Note: **If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list! OR you could just use ff net's Author Alerts!

_[Submitted on June 26, 2004]_

**_BeanTaiPaw _****.**

****


End file.
